Something Like That
by angelxx22xx
Summary: Kiara was like any teenager in camp half-blood. But theres an old profecy looming over her faith. Can a certain son of Hades help her or will he just leave her to her end? I suck at summaries. Hope it's better than the last! Nicox OC and slight Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm officially giving up on the story STRONG HEART. Sorry for all the readers that reviewed and placed the story on alert but my heart is just not in it anymore. So in the memory of the last story, I'm making another one. Hopefully it's better than the last! So better tell me what you think of it at the bottom. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Even if I wished it for chistmas-sniffle-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Looking out of my window, I sighed quietly. I wished being a half-blood will be much easier. I mean, the perks are great, being able to do things un-human like, it's just that much hard to survive.

Putting on the black shirt and shorts that somehow I usually wear, every other day of coarse, and placing my ipod in my pocket, I finally was now 'presentable' or what the Aphrodite kids called me.

Honestly, I didn't give much interest.

I walked out of the cabin 11 and went straight to the dining pavilion. Am I a Hermes kid. No. Just the regular undetermined. I wished my father would claim me. It sucks to be here with all these kids, all cramped in here like someone just packed them here because their not claimed. Even though Percy made the gods promise upon claiming their children when their already a teenager, lots of them forget. So good luck to me, I've got a full year to survive and then shall I be claimed.

Shoving the earphones to my ear and placing the music on high, I walked to my table. I noticed everyone looking quite shaken and nervous.

I wasn't gonna mind them, really, but that's when the blond Athena kid went to Chiron and panicked. I watched as his face grew dim and nodded. He stood up and shouted,

" Everyone, prepare for battle! Annabeth", he motioned to the blond kid, "tells me that several monsters are attacking the borders! Quickly to your positions!" I stood up while all of them looked shocked.

Monsters? What kind of monsters?

Just then a boy about my age with brown shaggy hair and deep brown eyes slammed into me, making me loose my balance and made me fell. I admit he did looked cute but slamming into me was not the best first impression.

" Don't hog the road!" he snapped.

" I didn't take up that much space and if you didn't watched where you were going then we should have stayed on our feet!" I snapped back. He rose to his feet, the same time I did and muttering under his breath. He was going to run past me but I blocked his way.

" What do you want now?" he growled. I almost cringed in fear because, 1.) he's taller than me and 2.) he's sword is on his hand.

" Aren't you going to apologize?" I asked raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms on my chest.

" I don't have time for this.", he said and stepping aside and trying to get past which I still blocked.

" Then tell me your sorry so we can get over this." I could feel the stares we were getting from the surrounding people.

" There's a war out there and your all about asking for an apology? You were the one blocking the road!"

" you're the one that slammed into me!" I pointed out.

" Fine! Sorry!" he snapped and didn't look sorry at all.

" Fine!" I snapped back. I wasn't going to lose this little fight, war or no war.

He ran past me, out of the pavilion and into the now burning woods. Gods he could be so annoying.

I ran to the cabin and grabbed my sword and not even bothering in wearing the armor. I ran again to the front line of campers that were fighting the big blue giants that I don't the name of.

Ah running…Running was the best thing in the world! Well aside from tacos and roast beef that is. I love tacos! Their munchy and the beef is really yummy! Brown soft beef. Yeah brown…like those eyes of the kid I slammed into….yeah—Wait? Did I just thought of that? Bad Kiara! I mentally slapped myself. And it hurts like hell!

Curse you teenage hormones!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Love it? like it? not sure?

Tell me! The more the reviews the faster I can upload!:]

Hope you'll like it. –scratches behind the neck-

Well that's for now! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I've got an announcement to make! But first, read this chapter kay? Then review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POJ.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

If you want to know what I'm seeing, don't, it'll probably the last thing you'll ever see.

But if your persistent, like me, just imagine big, blue and burly gigantic people hurtling for about 60 miles per hour towards shocked campers and seeing them panic, you maybe will be able to imagine what were seeing right now.

I raced to the Chiron and asked, " Chiron, how many are there?"

" About 10." He looked grave and began loading his bow. I took that answer as final and attacked the nearest giant that I found.

I saw a camper in black was injured and clutched his broken leg. He was a gonner for sure. The big ugly man towered above him and raised his club to strike.

I race towards them and grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him out of there before the club came to contact with his body.

" Hey ugly! Why don't you fight someone that may actually stand a chance?" the giant responded to his new name and aimlessly charged. I dodge it and began stabbing ramdom parts. But he didn't vanish into dust like I wanted him to do, but turned around, more aggravated, and roared before charging again.

This time, I was ready. I side stepped his charge and stabbed my celestial bronze sword with his side. He roared again and swung his club, blindly from pain.

Unfortunately, one of the thorn on his club pierced through my armor and stab me in my side stomach. I groaned in pain and felt the blood trickle down my side.

Back and white dots danced in my vision and I tried hard not to faint. The giant saw my defeat and swung his club victoriously.

I closed my eyes in defeat and waited for the pain to come. But it didn't. I weakly opened my eyes and saw the injured camper I saved battle the giant and did the final blow on his head. With a loud groan, the giant finally disappeared.

The remains of the giant was only a pile of yellow powder and my sword. He picked it up and held it in his other hand. He limply went to my side and handed me my sword.

" I said never to get in my way." , he said as he brushed past by. In normal occasions, I would be able to make an intelligent comeback, but now I just feel faint.

And before I could do any more, or even look for the surrounding giants that may be left, my knees buckled under me. I closed my eyes and felt the wind howl in my ears as I fell face forward.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(a/n: I'm not that evil!)**

" Shh! Nico! See, she's waking up." A voice in the darkness said.

I opened my eyes and looked around me, taking in my surroundings as my eyes adjusted to the light. I could faintly see the two silhouettes that stood in the foot of my bed.

" And the zombie awakes! For a minuet there, I thought I'll have to live with your ghost haunting me." The boy said. He tried to look cool but I could see him being relieved.

" Don't mind him. Kiara right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The gothic kid," there was a interjection of 'hey!' here, " is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

The boy, Nico, snorted, " Like she didn't know that already." And Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

" We all can't be fan girls Nico."

" Hey, just because you have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can't appreciate art." He smiled cockily.

" Okay, Nico, okay. Were all inferior to your ego. Now we have to take her to the dining pavilion. She might be hungry for having to sleep in three days." I gaped at her.

" Three days?" Nico laughed at my reaction.

" Don't worry squirt, nothing happened too much in that short period."

" First, I don't care that nothing happened! Second, DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT!"

" Whatever. Come on squirt." He said walking outside. Annabeth just smiled apologetically at me.

" Don't know why he's acting like that. But don't worry. He's really a nice kid after you passed his ego."

" I heard that!" Nico yelled from outside.

I inwardly groaned. Isn't he the one that usually barks and growls at me? What made hi change?

I stood up and walked inside the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. A girl with red hair with black natural highlights and green eyes stared back at me. Her eyes were puffy from sleeping too much and her hair were tangled. Great. I talked to complete strangers and they saw me in the bed head look.

When I finally got my hair tamed and got freshen up, I walked out to find the room empty. I sighed and walked out. The sun's rays greeted me and my sensitive pale white skin tingled. Nico was in the porch and just sat there, looking quite bored.

When he saw me, his eyes widened. I raised my eyebrow quizzically but he just shook his head.

" So….where's Annabeth?"

" She got Chiron and told him your awake."

" Well that's….good I suppose." I said rather awkwardly.

" Believe me, the camp was really on the edge, wondering if your going to be dead or not." He shook his head again. His hair falling on his eyes making him look more…..sexy?

" Oh…. Okay." I looked to the direction were heading and saw the ocean. " Can we stop for a while?" I asked. Nico nodded and I walked to the beach, pulling my shoes off and waded in the water. I closed my eyes and let myself feel the breeze caress my hair. In the exact moment, I felt all my energy restore and my body was refreshed again. I always loved the beach. It always calmed my nerves.

" You okay?" Nico asked me after a while. I peeked over my shoulder and gave him a smile.

" Fine." Then he gasp. I turned quickly to face him and saw him staring at me. 'how rude!' I thought at the first look but realize that he was actually staring above me!

As I looked up, I saw a fading hologram of a three pointed fork: a triton. Symbol of Poseidon, the god of the sea.

I didn't know what to feel. Angry, for claiming me just now, happy, for even claiming me.

But for now I'll just have to stick with ' Oh great. Claim me now before I will die in the near future.'

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Whew! Hope you'll like it! had a hard time writing it though.**

**And for the announcement, I'm happy to say that I'll be doing STRONG HEART again! Yeay! **

**My friend convinced me that it had a great plot and promised to write it! great huh?**

**Well thank you JBlover(codename)!**

**Now don't let my effort go to waste! REVIEW!**

**-dark**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! First of all, I'd like to thank the readers that actually reviewed! –insert squeal here- and since I got 3 for one chapter, I'm going to update today!**

**Secondly, just to clear things up with some of you, this is supposed is after the Last Olympian. And since I haven't read the Lost Hero, I'm going to stretch it a little bit longer.**

**And thirdly, can you, o dear readers, share what you think and review? I really made my day and I can't stop grinning like an idiot! Well that's all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

" I can't really believe that dad broke his oath. Twice." , said Percy Jackson as he continuously paced around the small, cramped room inside the big house. Well, it wasn't supposed to be cramped but Chiron had to get all of him inside. Annabeth was leaning on the wall and I sat on the couch with Nico.

How we got here, well I'll just do those flashback things.

_(Flashback)_

" _What?" I heard a loud yell from my side and saw Olympus' hero himself, Percy Jackson. It looked like he was from the water, he wore nothing on top and remained with only swimming shorts, but he stayed completely dry .Probably the son of the sea god perk._

" _We've got to get her to Chiron." Nico said from behind. Before I could protest, he grab my hand, sending tingling spark up my body and dragged/pulled me to the big house. Percy on the other hand ran towards it _

" _But I'm really hungry! Can't we dothis later?" I whined. I'm not that of a girly girl. Nico turned around to face me. _

"_I'll think about it. No!" and continued to drag me._

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

" _Pretty please? I fainted for three days for Pete's sakes. Give me the food I need!"_

" _Sheesh! You don't act like a normal girl! All girls act all conscious in their weight!"_

" _What if I don't want to act like a proper lady? Come on! Just a small bite?" I tried to sound not so desperate but my actions show the opposite._

" _How about no?" this time, we were practically through the door._

" _Fine." I said stomping my foot, " But if I'll die of starvation, I'll literally drag you down with me." Chiron, who was alarmed by Percy merely looked amused at our little dispute. Mr. D was no where to be seen._

" _Er, I hate too interrupt, but we have to get things straight. Percy here says that Kiara here was claimed by Poseidon, am I correct?" I nodded, still glaring at Nico who, in return, gave me a sheepish smile._

" _Okay, this way my dear." He led us in a small room and closed the door behind us._

_(end)_

I stared at him blankly, not knowing if what he said was to be bad or good. I mean, now we know that Poseidon broke his oath twice but at least he kept Percy's.

Chiron was there, studying Percy, like as if wondering what will he do next. Annabeth was also there, but studying me, as if looking for some family resemblance. Nico… well Nico just sat beside me, on the couch, looking bored and studied his sword.

" Uhm Nico, I know you're the one that brought her here but what exactly is your propose here?" Chiron asked the invisible question.

" Just felt like it." he shrugged while Annabeth raise an eyebrow, " Besides, nothing ever exciting happens, so I'll stick with the best I could find." He threw Percy an evil grin that fit him well.

" Really?" I said looking at him, he quickly avoided my gaze and shrugged.

Percy groaned and sat at the floor, putting his face in his hands. I think he's having a nervous breakdown. Poor guy.

" Percy, I think your having a nervous breakdown.", Chiron said. I smirked. I guess Chiron and I had the same things in mind. If it continues though, I'll think it's just plain creepy.

'So now what?', I thought.

" Now we tell you what your up against, now that we know who your godly parent is." He looked at me sympathetically, " Did your human parent tell you some kind of clue I presume?"

I shook my head. My mom never liked my. She thought that I was the reason why dad left us. She always was drunk until 6 years ago. I fought back the tears. It was not the time to get into that big details. I won't go into that much pain not now.

" I think this will be hard. Percy, will you train her for the mean time? I have to discuss something with Mr. D for a while.", Chiron said with a smile, " You can go now."

My jaw dropped to the ground and so did Percy's.

" Why should I train her? Aren't you the one that trains us?", he said.

" Yeah why should he? And was that all that you have to say to deprive me with the food I need?" , I could here Nico laugh and Annabeth chuckle.

" As you can see, my wounds from the battle are not yet healed. I suppose you two could get to know each other, since your both siblings."

'Great. Really Great. I would have to spend quality time with big brother over here.'

Percy looked at me, " Well I guess your not half bad."

I give him a half smile for that, " Thank you big brother. But I'll have to cut short our little family reunion. I'm hungry because a certain BOY deprive me of my daily nutrition." I glared at Nico again. And to prove my point, my stomach grumbled.

" Guilty." He said without looking guilty at all.

I stroke a pose and yelled, " To the Dinning Pavilion!" and ran to the hills. I could here Annabeth, Percy and Nico laugh.

" Wait for it!" Annabeth said while I was still in ear shot.

I stopped in my tracks and realized my mistake. Instead of being embarrassed, I posed again, " To the Dinning Pavilion!" and ran the opposite way. Gods, my sense of direction is whacked again. Yeah, that's my multiple personality. First, I'm so moody than so sweet. Gotta love me right?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" Sweet Meat!" I exclaimed as I ate through my stack of food. It was almost lunch time so I was one of the first to come in. After my offerings, I stabbed my unsuspecting victim, roast beef for today, and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor.

Big brother Percy slid next to me, chuckling while Annabeth sat across.

" Gee, I wonder if all children of Poseidon are this crazy?"

" Gotta love us." I said through a mouth full of Beef, " Aren't you supposed to be in your own table?" she just grinned and shrug, " Can't help it. Percy's here." She said while Percy reached for her hand.

" Eewww! Gross! Can you leave the display for later? I'm eating!" I said in mock gagging.

" I like her. She's not one of those other perfect ladies." Nico slid next to Annabeth and he motioned to the Aphrodite girls. Percy raised his eyebrow and I glared.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" See what I mean? Nobody could resist me, or give me glares like that. She's absolutely one of a kind." He said with a wink. I groaned. So much of being separated from a cramped up table. I got up and placed my plate in the 'used dishes' place and walked out.

I decided to get my things and move to my new cabin, not noticing the following son of Hades.

" Why are you so…confusing?", he said, suddenly besides me. Somehow, I wasn't that observant that day, which made ma jump at his simple question.

" How come you pop out like that everywhere?" he just shrugged. The next minuets was spent in silence until we were outside of cabin eleven.

" Want me to help you?" he asked.

" No. I can do it nicely, thank you."

" No please, I'm the guy here. Let me help." He looked sincere. And the evil part of me decided to take over from then.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Short? I know. I really did my best. Honestly. Well it's dark here at where I am. The storm caused a major black out and I'm sure it'll probably the reason for this chapter's delay. But I hope you'll like it! maybe their a little too oc here. Sorry. Please tell me if their out of character.**

**And I just reread the 1****st**** chapter and felt disappointed with it. I think I'll rewrite it.**

**Well? Let my effort not go to waste. REVIEW!**

**-Dark.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Back atlast! To the people who actually reviewed my latest chapter/story, THANK YOU!**

**Especially to Bianca Skittles who reviewed every chapter on this story! **

**And please tell me if Kiara is somehow a Mary-sue.**

**Well, can't keep you waiting can I? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

" Come on Nico! Keep up the pace!" I yelled over my shoulder.

" Can't. Your luggage is too heavy! What did have you got in here? Your house?" he yelled back. 'True', I thought.

" Well, sorry. I thought you could handle one suitcase. Guess I was wrong." I said and turned towards him. I grabbed the handle of the case and tried to tug his arm of it but he won't budge.

" I can handle one little bag. Thank you anyway." He grumbled as he made his way towards cabin 3.

I stifled a giggle. Letting the bad side of me is a little fun. Wonder if I could open it up a while more.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a bad person. But I really don't feel anyone close enough to really be my friend, so I can't do this anytime.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" There. Told you I could handle it." He said with a proud face.

" Sure Nico, whatever you say." I said as I rolled my eyes. I can't believe he really made it.

" So…. Need more help?"

" No. not really. Just go, I need to get a little rest. All this moving made me tired." I lied. I really just need time alone.

" Okay." He said emphasizing the _o_. " Just call when you need me."

I mocked salute and turned to my case. I waited until the gentle slam of the door was heard. I opened the case and let all the heavy rocks out. Forgot to tell you that rocks are the one Nico carried? Yeah, should have told you right? Sorry.

I got the only pair of jeans I had and 2 shirts of Paramore and Linking Park out and placed in my dresser. Rushing to camp was the worst thing that had to happen to me. I mean I got to live here and all but packing in immediately and worrying to be slow was not like the idea of packing to a vacation house or something.

I was busy surveying the room. Looking at the shell embroider of the walls and admiring the small elegant fountain at the room's corner.

"*squeak*", a sound was coming from the bathroom. "*squeak*", there it was again.

I reluctantly went near. There were shuffling sounds from behind the bathroom door. I placed an ear at the door. The thing that keeps on making the sound was grunting and it sounded big and burly.

I reached for the knob but before I could turn it, the door opened. …. And revealed a tall, and I don't mean tall people average height, but 6'9" tall person with a mop of hair on his, head with big, crooked , yellow teeth! In short, a big MONSTER!

I screamed my lungs out and raced to the door. But before I reached it, it opened and revealed a startled looking Percy and a confused Annabeth. Before I could stop, it was too late, I slammed into Percy, which felt like running to a concrete wall, and fell on my but.

" Whoa! What's the matter there sis?", he asked concerned.

" Mo…MONSTER!", I screamed and hid behind him. I wasn't a scaredy cat but the thing really took me by surprise and unarmed.

" Big brother?", the thing said.

" Tyson?", Percy said, walking forward.

I reached his arm and weakly pulled him back, " No! Samuel might kill you!" Percy raised an eyebrow. I would've shrugged but I was still recovering from shock. " Samuel! The big burly monster thing!" I cower some more. Annabeth laughed at me.

" Samuel? That's the best you got?" she snickered.

" Well, I could've called her John or Mark but I thought it was overused and then came up with Angel but seeing his a he and he's not an angel, I thought about something else but-", I was babbling again, one of the major downs of being a demigod and luckily Annabeth covered my mouth before I could further embarrass myself.

When my mouth has finally calmed down, Percy decided to introduce me formally to Samuel, who was standing by the door, and holding the what I think is a cleaning brush.

" Well the truth may sound insane, actually, the truth is insane, but he's actually our half brother." Percy said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, " Kiara, this, as you may know as Samuel, is Tyson. Tyson, meet your new sister, Kiara."

" Err..hi Sam- er, I mean, Tyson. Nice to meet you." I said raising a shaking hand.

" Kiara's my new sister? Yehay!" he said, ignoring my hand and began to charge right at me. I, feeling so small next to him, crawled into a ball and whimpered, "Please don't eat me, I'm too young!"

" Well now that's settled, Tyson, why don't you leave us to take care of Kiara while you, uhm, go back to what you were doing?", Annabeth, thank the gods, said. I'm forever grateful for her.

" Wait, before we go, may I ask a question Kiara?" Percy asked.

" You already did but go on." I smiled.

" Why did Nico leave this cabin rubbing his arm? And why" he pointed to the rocks I packed with me, " are there lots of rocks around here?"

I smiled innocently, " For starters, that was two questions, next Nico volunteered so it's no problem of mine, then those rocks has feelings and they could hear you so do not insult them." with that I walked out of the cabin leaving a very confused Annabeth and Percy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I wasted my day alone. Training with the dummies in the arena, testing my powers in the beach and staring at the setting sun by the spot I just discovered by the rocks.

In short, it was kind of dull.

At dinner time, I walked in the dinning pavilion with my head down. I felt kind of tiered. I didn't know how this day had been so energy consuming.

When I got to my table, I find a very close intertwined Percy and Annabeth.

" Ahh! My virgin eyes!" I said as I shut my eyes.

I could here faint laughter and giggles surrounding me and I looked around to see all pair of eyes on me.

" what?" I asked, confused. Percy, who looked like he just noticed me, turned red as Annabeth did too.

" Well, see you later Percy." Annabeth said hurriedly and went to her table. Leaving me alone with a very irritated Percy. Boy, this is not good.

" It was an accident! I'm not innocent!" I raised both of my hands defensively.

" You better be.", he grumbled. I slid on the opposite bench and saw Sam- I mean Tyson entering the pavilion. Something caught my eye and I looked over Percy's shoulder found from the other table, Hades I supposed, Nico giving me a smile with two thumbs up.

I raised my eyebrow filled my plate, and gave my offering to Poseidon.

Boy, this year will be a different one. I could just feel it. Can't you?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**What do you think? From now, it'll be a bit more Nicox Kiara. Maybe a quest and some twist, and maybe a little violence.**

**Thank you for the reader that gave me the idea of Tyson! You know who you are!**

**And I would like you to tell me if she's a mary sue!**

**And I'm sorry if I'm not going to update regularly, I'm busy with school.**

**But for now: REVIEW!**

**-Dark**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey every one! I'm back again. So I have to admit the last chapter was not one of the best. Actually, it was rushed because of the wonderful reviews I had from chapter 3. And I thank the wonderful reviewer of the last chapter and I am glad you like Kiara. :)**

**So Kiara is a Girl of multiple personalities, and she somehow can be compared to a Mary-sue. But, for her flaws, I'll have to include it in this or next chapters and please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters you recognize or some of the lines I used for this story. They are owned by their respective owners so you can't sue me.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A week has passed since the time I was claimed. It was mostly spent in testing my powers or hanging out with Nico or Annabeth or Percy or Tyson. But truth is, I still am afraid of Tyson. He looks like he'll trample me accidentally or something so I stay away mostly. Annabeth was always busy with the whole ' Olympus redecoration plan' so I don't get too see her much. That left me with Percy and Nico. Well Nico actually cause Percy and I seemed too awkward together alone. If you get the whole, half-siblings drift.

" *Thud*", a loud object dropped next to me, followed by a groan. " Kiara, will you just throw these rocks away?" Percy said.

" Sorry big brother but no can do." I smiled. It was still a question of Nico's sanity and my luggage that Nico chooses to talk about. He always sees me with the same shirt and decides to bug why my suitcase was so heavy.

" Put them away please." He said with authority.

" Fine." I grumbled, shoving the rocks to the corner. Only Percy was irritated with these rocks. Tyson found it entertaining watching some of the rocks sparkle in the moonlight.

" By the way, Nico seem to ask everyone where you are. He seemed a little angry." I gave him a confused look.

" By angry, do you mean drag you to hell angry or just person angry?" I asked. He just shrugged, " Something about pink." And then it hit me. I mean it literally hit me at the back. A little stone was wrapped in paper and hit me through the open window.

I looked down on the paper and found a neat handwriting on it.

'_You have 30 seconds to run and hide for turning all of my shirts pink'_

Oh gods no.

_(flashback)_

" _Nico why do you wear all black?", I asked one afternoon when us, me and Nico decided to take a walk on the beach._

" _just cause." , he said with a shrug. _

" _I swear Nico, one day, you'll see how you look great in any color."_

" _Except pink." He said with a grin. I nodded. This camp had too much pink already. To prove my point, an Aphrodite kid in a two piece bikini walked right in front of us and gave Nico a wink before giving me a glare._

"_Yuck." Nico exclaimed while I fake gagged. _

" _I know." I said and formed a plan in my mind. Boy I can't wait for it to be revealed._

_(end)_

I ran outside leaving Percy to shove the rest of the rocks to the side and hid at the top part of a tree in the middle of the woods near Zeus' fist. Or as I like to call it 'Manure Pile'.

It was the perfect hiding place. You could see the whole camp in the shelter of the spot. Well if Nico did find me, there is now way he'll catch me.

" Kiara! I won't hurt you! Come out and play will you? Come on." Nico yelled near the manure pile, wearing his Levis pants, black converse and baby pink shirt. I stifled a laugh in my hand. It was one thing to dye his shirts and another to see him actually wear them.

I saw him look at my direction and grin evilly. I turned around and began to climb down when a pair of arms grabbed my waist and pulled me in. I gasped and saw Nico behind me smirking.

" No fair Nico! No shadow travel." I totally forgot how he can follow me with shadow travel.

" Who said anything about fair. All is fair in love and war." He said matter-of-factly.

" I'm guessing it is not one of love's?" I asked quietly.

" Correct. And your prize is making all of my shirts back to black!" he said

" What if I won't?" I asked testingly. He raised his arms and made me turn to face him he tickled the sides of my tummy. I nearly fell off the tree from laughing too hard.

" Okay!-No need to become feisty!- stop!" I said between laughs.

" Good. Now turn this back to black."

"Problem Nico." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

" What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

" Er.. I kinda borrowed the dye from an Aphrodite kid and she said that pink is all the color they got." I raised my palms as defense.

"No WAY!" he yelled. Before he could reach me again, I jumped off the tree and sprinted to cabin 3 without looking back even if my feet hurt from the height that I jump from.

And that is how I spent the afternoon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I walked down the pavilion to offer my sacrifice to Poseidon. As I walked back, I tripped over a foot of an angry Nico fan girl and well, fell. I don't know why they were so angry suddenly. I mean, I didn't steal Nico away from them did I? We were just friends.

'_Yeah with feelings with each other.' _A voice in my head said. Wow, am I that crazy that I could hear voices in my head?

Back to the falling part. Well, if you put it this way, I luckily grabbed on the bench that stopped my fall. Unluckily, my food went straight to the expensive shirt of Izzy.

Izzy was a friend of mine when I was 5. She was there even after my mom died. We grew up together then when she moved, I never saw her again. Well, after 4 years, I saw her again in camp. But she was different. She never spoke to me. She would hang out with other kids and made fun of some other camper's mistakes. In short, a total bitch.

" Sorry! I'm sorry!" I chanted reaching to wipe the barbeque off her shirt when she smacked my hand away.

" Why are you such an attention hugger!" she screamed, standing up.

" What are you talking about?" I asked shocked. It was the first time in 4 years, the time when we were still friends in our neighborhood.

" Do you think I can't see what your doing? Getting attention because she's the new child of the big three. Always flirting with Nico." She scoffed, " As if he'd actually fall for you." I never knew she was actually a fan girl

" What-", she cut me off.

" Oh don't pretend to be innocent. Nobody's perfect. You want me to point out your flaws?" she turned to the now crowding campers, " you hide all your pain beneath that happy-go-lucky- attitude of yours. You treat anybody as a friend but never let out what you truly feel. You hide them with your fake joyful emotion. You don't want anybody to become a close friend since Xavier betrayed us. And most of all, you never let down your walls because you expect to be hurt in return like what Xavier did.", she snapped pointing a finger at me every time she made a point.

" What?", Nico asked, stunned, at the entrance of the pavilion.

" You heard my. Ask her if you want to know the truth.", she said with much venom in her voice as possible.

" I- I..", I stuttered. I knew all those flaws she pointed out except the whole flirting part. I never knew what to do so I did the most reasonable thing, I ran. I ran and ran, past confused campers, past trees and past thorny bushes that scratched my legs, but I didn't care. All it mattered was getting away from here. I don't want to be the weird kid again. The one that can't show her feelings because of fear. But all it was true. About the happy-go-lucky part and about Xavier.

But for now, all that mattered was running. I ran out of the field and into the forest. I saw a cave here before, and only now did I know where to go.

It started to rain, heavily. Weird, because I knew it never rained unless we wanted to. So maybe this is what I wanted to happen. To release all the pain away with the rain.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Yeahy! Chapter five is up and now for the quest and other things. I hope you'll like it. And wish me luck, Finals are up today!**

**And please tell me if it was confusing. I don't know if this chapter was right. Well, I better be off. Hope to update faster!**

**And visit this site if you want to learn when I will update so that you won't open the ff page and be disappointed. –wink-**

**.com**

**The more the review, the faster the update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 on the way! Hi there. I know I kinda turned away from the original plot, but I really wanted Izzy to be the evil Aphrodite kid.**

**And I would like to thank all that reviewed the last chapter! It is because of you that I write this story at week days even though it is now 3:00 am!**

**I wonder though if anybody reads this note…..**

**Well, cant keep you can I? well, better stop blabbing now, bye! And review at the bottom kay?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rain. I always loved the rain. It was the one thing I couldn't truly do without embarrassing myself**. (A/N: Sorry if she's kinda emo/goth/motherly here. I tend to do that.)**

I ran to the cave I once saw here. It was small, unlike the sea side caves, and was behind a boulder, so it wasn't really easy to spot.

I wandered inside and gasped. It was beautiful. Glow worms hanged in the ceiling. Several rocks sparkled with the gems they contained and illuminated the cave farther. It was like as if made out of a fairytale book.

I walked further in.

I got deeper and deeper, letting my legs take me. Then when I least expect it, a rock, for the second time today, hit my back.

I groaned in pain, " what day is today? Hit Kiara with rocks day?" I yelled sarcastically.

" Who are you?" a voice from behind said. I turned to see a redhead kid hiding behind a boulder. (** A/N: sorry for all the author's note. This is not Rachel.) **

" Well, I could ask the same thing." I said at her. She was small, petite, and slender. She looked about 2 years younger than me, about 10 and had bright brown green eyes.

" Who are you?" she asked again. Her voice a little scared.

I knelt down to the ground and motioned her to come close. " I'm not gonna hurt you. My name's Kiara. Daughter of Poseidon." I said softly.

At first, she hesitated. But as I smiled warmly, she went closer.

" what's your name?"

" Rose." She said, walking closer until she was an arms length away.

" Well Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked pulling her hand so that she'll sit next to her. She felt warm and soft. But I had a feeling at the pit of my stomach. Like something about this picture wasn't right.

" I know Poseidon!" she said, giggling softly.

" You do?" I asked.

" Yeah. Mother used to tell me about him but usually she's angry when she remembers."

" Why?" I tried not to frown. But she just shrugged.

" Do you want to see my garden?" she asked suddenly. I nodded as she pulled me up and led me into, what I supposed was her 'garden'.

I was shocked. The ceiling was still covered with worms but the floor, it was wonderful. Different flowers of different lights flickered at the bottom. Rocks acted like fences at the flowers. The darkness of the cavern was slightly lighted causing shadows in the endless void making it look like creatures about to pounce.

I reached for one little flower near my foot and looked at it. It looked like a miniature rose bush. The one flower it held was white. So white, it looks like it's glowing.

I plucked it from the stem and caused a thorn to bruise my finger. It didn't hurt too much, so I just sucked the excess blood before turning my eyes back to the rose. It was simple, yes, but elegant.

"Perfect right?" the girl asked, smiling widely. I returned it and handed her the rose.

" How about a rose for a Rose? Wouldn't you be perfect as the garden now?" I asked.

But she shook her head, " No, I could never be perfect. That's why I live here. To avoid others."

" Why?"

" They do not understand. They always make me do something I'm not. I could never be myself, always saying that I'm happy when I'm not." She looked down sadly. She felt like me.

" Oh, but you don't have to be somebody else…" her voice trailed off, " Because somehow, someone out there likes you, for you." I mumbled the last part.

She somehow got the message and smiled. She pulled me closer and hugged me, which was weird because she was atleast a head smaller than me.

" Come on. Lets have some fun." I said brushing a stray hair out of her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We played. Talked. Ran. Tickled.

She was very fun to be with. She was a talkative thing. She described how she would spend the day, how she once lived, and her mother. She got a little emotional with that part.

" You know, mothers were never supposed to leave their children unless they really have too." She stated once we were tired and just sat at the rocky earth, facing each other and looked at the glow worms.

" Yeah." I said even though my mom was never the 'motherly' kind.

Then, from afar, Nico's calls can be heard.

" Kiara!" he shouted. He sounded worried. I looked at the girl, which I still don't know the name of but Rose and she nodded understandingly.

I ran with my new found happiness and tackled Nico to the ground.

He looked shocked at first, then turned relieved as I held him pinned to the ground.

" there you are! We've been searching for five hours now Kiara, what have you been doing?" Nico said rising up and pulling me into a hug. He seemed to realize he just hugged me and stood up. And in the now clear, moon light, sky, I could swear to see him blushing.

" In the cave." I said. He looked confused.

I led him too the cave and saw only darkness. " I don't understand."

He looked at where I was looking, " Kiara, you had been here? Alone?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't alone. There was this kid. She was alone."

" Come on Kiara. Percy's worried. Annabeth just mouthed Izzy off and everyone, except the Aphrodite kids are looking for you."

" I don't understand." I said kneeling down.

" Come on Kiara." Nico said pulling me up to my feet. And wrapping his arms around me securely.

" No!" I said wriggling out of his grasp and running inside, " Little Girl! Little Girl!" I yelled into the darkness.

And then I saw the rose. The rose I compared her too. But it wasn't glowing anymore. Like the life had gone away so suddenly. I picked it up and stared at it.

" Come on." Nico said from behind. He said it with authority but firmly and placed a hand at my back, guiding me to the bright lit camp half-blood.

" Kiara!" Percy greeted us as we entered the clearing. Form every direction, campers with swords with one hand and flashlights in the other were gathering and some were in their pajamas.

" Where on earth have you been? I swear, dad will kill me for letting you wander." He said jokingly. I gave him a small smile.

" Well, I'm tired. Long day." I said to Percy and turned to the campers, " Thank you guys for showing how you cared." I said as Nico let me go after giving me a small smile and walked to the cabin.

That night I never went to sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sorry it's been so short. I was not allowed to the computer for three days. And I am still!:] it's because I wanted really bad to reply to those who keeps on reviewing on this story that made me do it!**

**I really love you guys! I do! Now I'm going to add a little plot twist and I need your help now.**

**Can you guys give me a character of your own making? Just follow these application forms:**

**Name:**

**Gender: (preferably a boy.)**

**Combat skill: (sword, dagger, hand on)**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Godly parent: ( No big three children)**

**Is it okay if he/she dies?**

**That's all poppits.**

**Now, love it? like it? in between? Review! Believe me, it makes me update faster.**

**-Dark**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I'm back, again. Well, this may be the last update you'll get this week. I'm getting ready for Christmas! If I do get to update, then it means I was bored. –smile-**

**Well, I guess it's better to leave you with the story then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters or Kara or Aaron. They are created by Rick Riordan and to those wonderful people that supplied my story with characters that my brain can't think of. Thanks guys. And by the way, Aaron might come in the next chapter.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_5:30 a.m._

Wonder if Percy's wake.

_5:31 a.m._

Hmmm…. How early is breakfast?

_5:32 a.m._

I'm starving. Did I eat anything last night?

_5:33 a.m._

Oh wait. I didn't.

_5:34 a.m._

Wonder if I could take a stroll in the beach.

_5:35 a.m._

I suppose the harpies are still outside. Won't they?

_5:36 a.m._

Can't wait any longer! Wait, am I talking to myself? Whoa, I must be really going crazy.

_5:37 a.m._

I really need to stop to talk to myself. This is crazy even for a half-blood's standards.

I got out of bed or more like fell out, and walked to the bathroom to change. Gee, I wonder what I happened last night while I'm gone.

I can't believe I really am going crazy.

I pulled my grey hoodie down to me and a set of black skinny jeans. I walked out and crouched on the floor for my white converse.

I walked out into the clearing and was greeted by the soft sea breeze. I guess the beach idea was better than the stay in bed or breakfast thought because seeing that I can see neither hide nor hair of a camper or monster.

I sat on the beach, bringing the rose with me and stared at the slowly rising sun and the disappearing stars. It was calm and peaceful, nothing that can ever be compared to a demigod's life.

I looked down at the rose. I still can't guess why I never saw Rose again. She was there a while ago, before I went to Nico. Maybe she was afraid of him or something.

" She was never real." , a calm voice from behind said. I tensed up and turned to see a girl leaning on a tree that had straight, chocolate brown hair with side bangs and emerald green eyes that had a silver gleam in the still dark sky. She wore an orange camp half-blood shirt and black shorts with Vans.

I looked at her confused, " Who are you exactly?" I asked. She smirked.

" The name's Kara. Something like yours but without an i. Daughter of the sun god, Apollo." I raised an eyebrow and she sighed and sat beside me.

" The girl that showed you a garden in the cave right?" I nodded, " Well, she was a camper here. Daughter of Demeter. She used to live in Mt. Olympus but was transferred here when Percy just arrived after his little quest."

" Why are you telling me all this stuff?"

" I think you know why. You want answers right?", she raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly, " She was still 10, back then, a little talker. Then she had a fight with another girl in the Hermes cabin and ran away. She wandered off, far from us and, well, she never came back." She looked down to the rose in my hand while all the things she said sunk in my mind. I looked at her, my eyes widening.

" So she was a ghost?" my voice a little too loud for the morning.

" No. More like a memory. Whenever a stray camper wonders off, she always greets them the same. Take her to her garden she always loved before. Am I right?" she looked at me and I nodded, " I always loved her like my little sister. I was the one that brought her here when I was 13. it crushed me when she never came back."

We stayed silent for a while.

" She said something like being forced too be happy. Why?" I asked Kara.

" Well, she always tried to be brave, no matter how hard it was. She never gave in to her feelings, like you do." I looked at her, clearly shocked.

" You heard my fight with Izzy?" she smiled.

" Come on Kiara, your like an open book. You look so sad when your alone but you smile for others' sake." She looked it her watch and made *tsk sounds, " Well, I better be off, before the others found me out of bed earlier than they are."

I waved at her and went back to the ocean. It felt like I sat there for hours, not bothering the noise in the background.

My mind was racing fast. So Rose was just a memory. But why was Demeter angry with Poseidon? I wonder if I'll see Rose again.

A finger tapped my shoulder after a while and I turned around to see Nico. " Good morning." ,he said sitting down next to me. By now, the sun was just beaming down at me, not too harshly compared to the noon sun.

" What's good in the morning?" I asked. He grinned.

" Breakfast." At that moment, my stomach growled and Nico laughed, " Knew it!"

" Oh, shut up!" I snapped and got up to my feet, " where are you going?" he asked clearly still smiling when I headed to the where I think the pavilion is.

" Going to the pavilion." I answered matter-of-factly.

" It's the other way dearest Kiara." He smiled and turned me around. I blushed and cursed my whacked my whacked up sense of direction.

" I knew that." I said as I walked to the right direction.

" Where's the pose this time?" he asked as he catched up.

" No pose." I said as I walked faster but he keeps on catching up.

" Why, I think the little Izzy problem is catching up with your personality. Come on, where's the girl I know and love?" he asked playfully and his eyes widened as he took in what he said, " Not that I did love you.", I fake pouted. Gee, I didn't know messing with Nico was this fun. "I mean I do- wait no!- Not like love love- I mean- I'm not making this better am I?" he asked, raising his hand apologetically.

" No." I said in mock sadness and grinned at him, " But I get the point. You don't think that you do unlove me." I said with a wink and went to my table and left Nico ponder about the things I said.

" Someone's happy" Percy commented while I shoved my food in my mouth after I gave my offering to the gods, "considering what happened yesterday."

I gave him a mocked shock, " But dearest brother, you still haven't lived this day yet! I shall have a better day today big brother, ye of little faith." I said between bites. Percy rolled his eyes in me and went back to his food.

This day is going to be a good one, I know it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Time to establish my plan, 'get back on Izzy'.

I got out of breakfast, later than usual, but it was okay with Chiron. He gave me a nod when I looked at him with sad eyes. He looked sorry and I was not sorry at all at what I'm going to do.

I walked out of his sight after the whole camp was in their activities. I began my way towards the cabins, particularly the pink colored cabin and looked at it with disgust.

Wonder how they keep up with all that pink.

I pulled out a bucket of paint, out of one of the bushes I hid the black paint. Well, I had to change his pink colored shirts right?

" Getting back on the Aphrodite kids? I thought you knew better." Nico popped out of nowhere and grinned wickedly. He was still wearing those pink shirt and I couldn't help but snicker. I can't stand not laughing at my genius pranks, can't I?

" Yeah. Like to help?" I asked raising the paint bucked.

" Love too." And with that, we went to work at my master plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lunch was the time we really got to see the final reaction we wanted to see.

A ear piercing scream erupted and all the people in the pavilion turned to see a mob of angry looking Aphrodite kids that looked like their ready to kill.

" Kiara! What. Did. You. Do?" screamed an angry Izzy. I looked at my soup and pretended to be bored and then looked at her innocently.

" What did I do?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

" Don't use that innocent face with me. Who would paint our cabin black?" she asked, her nose flaring. It was really funny but I still had too keep my game face on.

" That sounds very fun to do Izzy, but if I did do it, why would I admit it?"

" We have proof." Izzy smiled and pulled my paint stained hand that I forgot to wash. Oh no. dead end.

" That's there because she helped me paint my shirts back to black. Right Kiara?" nico asked with a smile on his face. Oh Nico, always the savior.

" That's right." I said with a grin. Izzy looked between the two of us and I swear she turned really, really red from anger.

" I can't believe this." She said and was about to slap me when Chiron, oh dear Chiron intervened.

" Ah… ms. Logan, we don't have proof that she did the crime" I smiled at him, " however, there are still the mystery of who painted the cabin black. Now all Aphrodite kids are exempted from the rest of the activities."

" But Chiron, we have guard duty tonight." An Aphrodite kid said at the back.

" Oh, then Kiara and Nico would take that place, won't you?" I was sure my jaw dropped to the ground with Izzy.

" But you can't!" I said waving my hands frantically at Chiron's front as if wondering how he saw me and Nico and me together tonight.

" Oh, but the Aphrodite kids need to redecorate their cabin. I'm sure you'll handle it." he said with a wink before turning to walk out.

Nico came by and whispered in my ear, " It's a date then." And he left me with my mouth wide open.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" Your late." I said to Nico with a cross of my arms on my chest. He was about five minuets late and I guess I was feeling lonely.

" Slept in." he said as if it explained it all.

" So you ready?" I asked as I sat at the bottom of Thalia's tree. I placed a pack of biscuits on the grass and stared up to him.

" You know, it's guard duty and not a picnic right?"

" I know." And he sat down next to me and began to polish his sword.

Several minuets passed by and it felt like hours to me. I was laying on my back and was tracing figures out of the night sky.

" How many minuets have passed by?" I asked.

" In one minuet, it'll be exactly 5 minuets." He said still polishing his sword.

" Well, I'm bored."

" Okay." Was his only reply.

" Okay? Come on Nico, give me some entertainment." I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes.

" So my job here is to provide you with entertainment?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

" Come on. This biscuit is more exciting than you." I said raising a biscuit.

" So, the biscuit has your undivided attention. Such a lucky thing, isn't it?" he said dully. That earned him a biscuit to the head.

_30 mins._

" Come on Nico. The Stoll brothers are more fun than you." I said whiningly.

" The Stoll brothers would dance in front of you with only wearing a biscuit." He said as he looked at the stars.

" Atleast I'll be entertained."

" So, I have to dance in front of you and wear only a biscuit to entertain you?"

" Come on. I'll die of laughing first before you even start."

" Atleast I pleased oh great Kiara." Another biscuit to the head he took.

Boy this night is going to be long.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Okay long chapter for you lot! Now, I won't be updating soon cause it's Christmas!**

**So please give me lots of reviews now and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**

**Bye!**

**-dark**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Chapter 8 for you guys! I'm doing an experiment so please tell me if this chapter sucks.**

**Well I was looking forward to Christmas the other day and wondered if I could give you presents. And I thought 'why not?'.**

**And now I'm here! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: you know what's written here. I don't own PJO nor some of the characters blah, blah, blah and all that.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

NICO'S POV:

I didn't really know how Kiara and I got really involved with each other.

I guess this was really to be the beginning of a great friendship. But some part of my mind keeps on nagging that it was sad that it didn't get something more than that.

I mean I already saw her for who she really is. A girl that stood out in the crowd of people but still knows how to blend in. She doesn't know how heads turn when she pass and is still oblivious to it. And to top it all, she's crazy and imperfect, the two traits some girls never wanted to have, and that makes her perfect to me.

That night she got lost, well, let's just say Annabeth didn't mouth Izzy off. And Izzy was left cowering in their cabin the whole night.

I was planning the perfect revenge on that stuck up kids but before I got into action, Kiara was already there, carrying a black paint can and nothing else.

Then I realized, past her innocent face, she really can take good care of herself.

But that made us stuck here, atop the camp hill, in the middle of the night, and bored to death.

I was honestly okay with the silence though. It was like in the labyrinth all over again, with the silence and no one next to me.

One hour had just past but with her, it was like forever.

" Could I get some things in my cabin?", she asked for the last thirty minuets.

" No."

" Come on just a…. book?" she asked more than stated.

" Your dyslexic remember." I reminded her, leaning against a tree.

" how about some pieces of paper? To draw on?"

" You don't have the skills."

" come on, how did you know that?"

" Last time I checked, your no daughter of Apollo."

" Hmpf." She gave up stubbornly like a child and laid on the ground. Her biscuits were littered on the ground around us, particularly me, but some still survived in the package.

" COME ON! YOU CAN'T KEEP AN ADHD CHILD UNENTERTAINED!", she yelled, nearly waking up the whole camp while I watched her humorously.

" Nico, do you think we'll go into the dark side if they offer cookies?" she asked suddenly.

" Sure" I said sarcastically, " ' come over the dark side, we have cookies!' is a great promotional advertisement for them."

_1 and a half hours into the night guard_

" Nico, this is really boring. Could we make a game of charades, or I spy or something that might entertain me."

" Well, what if I don't like to play?"

" Come on, monsters are more fun then you."

" Then why don't you play with them instead. Let's see how that ends up." I said looking at her.

She smiled widely and raised a biscuit and waved it around yelling, " Come on monsters! We have biscuits! Why don't you come out and play!"

I rolled my eyes and slumped back to the tree.

_3 hours into the shift_

I could have sworn she stopped talking. So miracles do happen.

I went by her, careful not to wake her up and laid down beside her and looked at her features. She was pretty, and coming from me, that's a lot, she doesn't wear make up and she doesn't care either.

Her hair was wavy now, by her sleeping position, her pale skin was glowing in the moonlight, and her lips, her full kissable lips, was too much a temptation.

And before I knew it, I was leaning. The closer I get, the more my heartbeat pounded. I was sure that when only an inch to her face was there, my heart was out of my chest.

Then she stirred.

I leaned back, taking in what would happen if she didn't. ' Nico, your taking advantage of a sleeping girl!' a voice in my head screamed.

" Nico." She mumbled. I didn't know if she was now awake or not. She mumbled my name again and tuned.

She was dreaming about me? Did she care the same way I did? This was going to be a long shot but, did she like me to?

Answers did not supply my flood of questions.

Then some twigs snapped and the sudden heat I felt made me look up to what it was. Surely it was a monster.

A big giant that looked a little like a cow was standing at the foot of the hill. Then from his ugly mouth, came a fireball. I ducked and pulled my sword from behind.

' Wow. Spitting cows of doom really do exist.' I though.

" Kiara, this is a really good time to wake up now!" I said while shaking her arm with one hand.

" Just five more minuets."

" In five minuets, your going to be toast!" I yelled.

" I don't want some toast!" she yelled back, still partially asleep.

" I give up." I said standing up and got ready to face my doom.

I yelled and charged. The monster, lets call him Rubert, charged too.

I dodged, swung, backed up, and side stepped. It was no use.

It was a loosing battle. The monster was too hot and the sweat stung my eyes.

I swung my sword blindly and realized my mistake but it was too late.

Rubert got my back and lifted me from the ground. I gave out an anguish cry because of the feeling of his skin on mine and his bone crushing grip. Several cracks could be heard from my side. Great, I have now broken ribs.

He threw me into a tree and I landed next to the spot where Kiara laid, face down.

I lifted my head a little to see no Kiara and I panicked. What if the monster got her?

But the next cry relieved my of my suspicions.

" DO NOT MESS WITH ME!" and I saw Kiara, sword in hand and battle the monster before I fainted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" Nico! Run!" Kiara screamed from behind.

" Kiara?" I asked, turning to her voice. And I stood shocked.

She was at the bottom of what looked like a throne with a boy that looked like her sitting on it.

" Nico! Get away! Now!" but her cries were weak, and I could feel the pain in her voice. A soft hum was ringing in my ears and felt pain in my heart. That hum was the familiar hum of the dead, when someone's about to die.

The boy on the throne smiled at her, as if her cries was humorous to him. I was enrage to see her like that. On the floor, pain in her beautiful eyes and blood pouring from her head.

I stood there, rage building. But the boy smiled at me, raised his sword and stabbed the place where her heart had been.

" NO!" I screamed, sitting up. Panting, I looked at my surroundings and saw a boy, about my age, with light brown hair and hazel eyes looking at me weirdly. He was smirking, as if sharing an inside joke and he had the familiar smile of cabin 11.

" The prince of the dead awakens."

" Where am I?" I asked.

" The infirmary." He said in a duh voice.

" What happened?" I asked again irritated by the lack of answers he gave.

" Well, you were saved by your girlfriend and was brought here."

" What girlfriend?"

" Daughter of Poseidon."

" She's not my girlfriend." I was starting to like this kid lesser by the minuet.

" Really? I think she's hot." He said smirking. I avoided the subject. Come on, I'm not going to talk about Kiara that way, like a trophy to be bragged about.

" Where is she?"

" In the other room." He said matter-of-factly.

" Why are you here?"

" Because Chiron wants me to wake you up but seeing your awake, that made my trip here useless." He said and walked out. I really don't like this kid.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**I hope you like your presents. That's a nice long one.**

**I was trying the whole Nico pov and I would like to know if this was better than Kiara's.**

**Well, that's for your story and remember, REVIEW!**

**-Dark.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark: You know I really was hoping those readers out there liked the last chapter.**

**Sam: Don't worry honey. It was really good with the whole Nico POV.**

**Dark: You think so?**

**Sam: I know so.**

**Dark: it's really good to have you.-sigh- I hope you could stay year round.**

**Sam: Well I hoped so too. –turns to viewers- hi guys. I'm Sam, the lovely, pretty, extravagant-**

**Dark: Modest.**

**Sam: cousin of your authoress here. I saw her writing this story and, well, added the final touches. I also got her to start working in this looooooong awaited story.**

**Dark:-rolls eyes-**

**Sam: So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: No owner of PJO anywhere around here.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

" DO NOT MESS WITH M E!", I yelled the strange battle cry and charged. Well, I wasn't really in the mood of warding off monsters after awakening from my well deserved, short-lived nap.

But I had to because it will crush me with 100% red hot cow meat. And for the fact that a passed out Nico was next to me when I woke up.

I waited exactly atop the hill, waiting for the monster/cow to charge, which he did. He charged head down for full force, aiming for me.

I side stepped him by inches and thrust my hand out sword to his side.

My sword wasn't something given to me by darling father, it was rather the publicly used sword in the arena. Unfair wasn't it, right? I wonder if dad played favorites.

Back to the sword thrusting part. I stabbed his unprotected back and his skin brushed against my unarmored arm. I almost screamed in pain. His skin was like burning fire, like a tongue of lead dipped in lava and was brushed against my skin.

Unluckily, big and ugly didn't disappear into yellow dust. Instead, he roared and swung his arm towards me. I got hit in the gut and was sent flying into a tree. I slid down, catching the breath that was taken away from me, and I was sure I could feel stabbing pieces at my side. I realized that Nico was right next to me.

Even in the middle of fearing for my life, I was able to look at his face. He looked peaceful, in a way, but his breath was a series of broken gasp, like he was having a hard time breathing.

His shaggy hair went to his eyes and his face was flushed and full of sweat. And to top it all off, he looked absolutely adorable.

How many times have I looked at his face and now was the only time I looked at him this way. With his gothic look, at first sight he looked like a loner kid but if you get past his image, he really is something more.

A grunt emitted from somewhere near and I jerked my head to see the monster get up and pulled my sword out of his back with a loud moan and threw it out into the bottom of the field.

I cowered in fear, but a part of my mind wondered how those campers in camp sleep in peace with all this racket.

I could have ran in fear, alert the campers and charge with back-up, but I couldn't leave Nico helplessly lying here.

With my sword gone, the monster charged again but I could see more feebly, leaving me unarmed. I ran aside and realized I left Nico back there like a target. So I did something so stupid, I was sure it'll be part of my never again will I do list, and that is if I survive this stupid stunt.

I went back to retrieve him and was able to kick, I mean literally kick him aside, he didn't even stir, and left myself at his target range.

And the last thing I remembered before I passed out was the feeling of burning, the feeling of being the world's biggest ragged doll.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" Nico?" I asked into my surroundings. It was nighttime and the full moon's light guided me. I was in a clearing and it was somehow familiar.

" Nico?" I asked again. An there he was, by a tree stump, smiling up at me. He was flushed but still held that smile I always looked at but never grew tired off.

And then, something happened. He looked at me with wide horrified eyes and began screaming me to run off. I turned and looked at him confused and realize he was warning me of something from behind. And before I could turn, I felt a stab at where my heart should be. A cold breeze rushed from behind, and I felt my face freeze in horror. Hot liquid poured from the wound and I fell to my knees and fell face down into the ground, without taking my eyes off Nico's face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat up to my bed panting and almost fell back. My body was aching and I felt like a whole football team trampled me last night.

LAST NIGHT!

I sat up again, wincing as I felt the familiar pain and saw I was in the infirmary. It was probably late afternoon because of the harsh daylights that seeped through the window.

" How are you feeling my dear?", asked a familiar voice in the corner. I turned to see Chiron in his wheel chair, looking at me with those wise eyes.

" Fine." I said without thinking and winced as electric shocks raced in my torso as I shifted to face him. Chiron studied me, wondering if I was what I said.

" You gave us quite a scare back there." He said smiling. So many questions raced in my mind it hurt.

" What happened?" was all that could get out.

" Well, the moment the monster moaned, a tree nymph informed us of some trouble in the night guard. We thought it was some joke and brought only a handful of campers and checked it out. When we got there, you looked like a horse trampled you." He chuckled humorlessly.

" What did Percy do when he knew?"

" Well, he was one of the campers that saved you and mister di Angelo." I slammed my hand to my head, even if it did hurt, will Percy give me the big brother lecture again of being irresponsible, reckless, blah, blah, sister I am and how dad will kill him if I die, blah blah.

Honestly, I don't care. My body ached but I forced myself to walk out of the room, well, call it staggered out.

" Where are you going?" asked Chiron from my right.

" Uhm, to Percy I guess." I said as I walked out of the door. As I walked out, I tripped on my feet and landed on a red haired kid.

" Whoa! Better be careful there." She said as she caught me in mid fall. I looked up and felt sad. She looked so much of Rose, I almost felt like she was back.

" Sorry." I said stood back to my feet.

" 'Kay. Rough night?"

" Yeah." I looked at her straight in the eye, " Sorry to ask but who are you?"

She smiled warmly and said, " Rachel Dare. New oracle."

" Oh." I smiled because I completely forgot we had a new oracle.

Just then, Rachel began to curl into a ball and began to shake. Green mist appeared near her feet and she seemed to be possessed to me. She spoke to my in my head and her voice seemed to be tripled, like there were three Rachels speaking.

" _5 half bloods shall travel to the land of the dead._

_Where a new uprising of the once thought gone are up ahead._

_See a friend loose in battle as it is fortold_

_And a sacrifice made for the civilization to hold."_

I was stunned in my tracks. Was this one of the prophecies?

Rachel fell on all fours and moaned. Chiron appeared to his side and was saying something to me. But I couldn't hear him. It was like listening to him under water, muffled.

" Kiara!", said someone from somewhere near and I could feel strong arms wrap around my torso and pulled me away to make way to a couple of kids, who I guessed to be Apollo children from the way they mumbled incantations that helped Rachel.

The arms pulled me to a room with a ping pong table and placed me to a seat. I just looked at my hands and wondered what was going to happen. Friend loose in battle? What was that about.

" Kiara," the voice from my side said, " are you okay?"

I looked at him and wasn't surprised to see Nico with a worried face. It seems to me that I was receiving a lot of them this week.

I nodded my head and continued to look at my hands for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, the room was filled with campers. They all looked like they were pulled out of their activities.

Only several faces were familiar. And one of them was Percy.

" Kiara! Gods, do I have to put a leash on you to stop you from doing something idiotic again?" he asked while I gave him a sheepish look.

" Hey seaweed brain, can't you see she just woke up? Give her a break, it's like you haven't done something like that yourself." Annabeth said from behind and I mouthed her thanks.

" Well, let us start, shall we?" Chiron said squeezing in, which caused me to be pressed against Nico, shoulder to shoulder, tightly.

" A new prophecy was said to-" he nodded to my direction and every eye, excluding Nico, was turned to me. I guess he didn't bother to look because a.) he saw what happened and b.) if he turned, we would only be inches apart, " Kiara. It has been fortold that 5 shall go to the land of the dead, Underworld. I supposed one of the five shall be you Nico?" he asked pointedly.

" Of coarse."

" That leave us to the rest. Now who would like to volunteer?", several hands raised up and I shaked my head, weakly in disapproval.

" Chiron. Why don you tell the whole prophecy." I felt guilty to those who would go on this death trap with me. Chiron nodded and told the prophecy. Once he was done, several hands went down.

" Cowards.", I heard Nico mumble under his breath.

" Now who would be willing?", he asked again.

Percy stood up. So did Annabeth. And another, to my surprise was Kara, from Apollo. I shook my head again fiercely.

" Well, why don't you make the decision later Kiara." Nico said and I sighed in relief. Thinking almost hurt right now.

" Okay. Kiara, you'll leave the day after tomorrow. I suppose by then you'll have your comrades." I nodded, stood up and walked out the door, Nico following from behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" Come on Kiara. I'll be a great ally." Annabeth pleaded.

" Annabeth, it's for the best. Besides, you need to finish Olympus right?" I said and she bit her lip knowing I'm winning.

" Yes. Why don't you. I'll take care of her." Said Percy while placing a hand on my shoulder. I raised my eyebrow as did he. It was almost comical if it weren't the fact that we were discussing something that was life or death.

" Who said you'll be coming?" I asked.

" It's my job as the overprotective brother that I am." He said matter-of-factly.

" No." I shook my head while he scowled, " Annabeth will be worried. Better not risk it."

" Come on. You can't be serious." But something in my face told him I was dead serious.

" I just need time to think kay." I said grabbed my sword and ipod, and walked stubbornly to the areana.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Dark: I've got to leave it somewhere right?**

**I'm so sorry for cutting it of but seriously, haven't you noticed how long this was? It took me two days to write! **

**Sam: And it was. We were on the beach this morning and she can't stop blabbing on and on how this story was going to be. And we were supposed to be on vication!**

**Dark: thanks Sam but they don't need to know about that.**

**Honestly, it's long. So why don't you Review and tell me what you think kay?**

**Thanks!**

**Sam: And leave us something good or I'll throw a fit.**

**Dark: You just did a while ago.**

**Sam: I don't care.**

**Dark: Better go before this turns nasty. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, that's it for Sam's trip here at my place! God, I feel so lonely.**

**Anyhow, I know what your thinking about the prophecy, as bubble drizzles may have voiced out, but that's where the magic happens.-wink-**

**I may be cruel to the characters but I'm not cruel to the readers so if you want to know what happens, you'll have to read or if I don't update, then more of the suspense and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and I have permission from other reviewers to use their OCs.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Rip. Stab. Pounce._

The dummy's head fell on the floor.

_Side step. Swing. Charge._

Straw all over my feet.

_Thrust. Dodge. _

The overkill of the dummy.

I sighed. It was my fifth dummy but still I couldn't release my stress away. Gods, maybe I'll have too move on to the monsters in the forest or something. I winced at that the word monsters.

" You know, camp can't make dummies as fast as you destroyed them.", said a familiar voice, " Your going to decrease all the dummies' mortality rate." She chuckled softly and went near.

I just stood there. Why did she always appear if I'm in some big emotional distress or something.

" You okay?", Kara asked in worry and curiosity.

" Just so peachy..", I mumbled sarcastically and she glared.

" No need to be rude about it." she grumbled and said something inaudible.

" Sorry just a tough day.", I said and stood frozen, staring at the now remains of the dummy.

" Well?", she asked sitting down on the floor. She reminded me of a kid with that childish look on her face that tells me she doesn't want to leave the topic alone. I sighed again and sat down.

" Well, for once, this week was like a roller coaster. Is was at the top then the next thing I know I was at the bottom. Then last night, well.." I mumbled this part, " I felt something, for the first time in my life, something I've never experienced before."

Kara nodded and didn't push it.

" Then this whole prophecy popped out. And I couldn't help but feel guilty on the campers that would volunteer."

" Why?" she asked, but it felt like she'd knew. She was just trying to help me let it loose.

" It mentions death!", I was hysterical, " I'd be the reason why I let those people march to their graves."

" Come on Kiara. It's not like that. Prophecies contain different meanings. It is never the same as what it originally says. It always tackle your weaknesses."

" But it said-"

" I don't care what it says! We'll just try and prevent it somehow or someway.", she said and caught me off guard.

" We?" I asked afraid that she'll volunteer.

" Yes. Together." She smiled and rose.

" Who said you'll be coming?"

" Who said I won't." she said with a smirk and helped me to stand.

" No you won't." I insisted.

" yes, I will."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" No."

" Yes.", I said in a tone of authority and I smirked at her. She smiled back.

" Good. I'll pack right now." She said and headed of into the day leaving me to look at her like she'd said ' I have a grave to be filled in the next week.'

I sighed again. Gods, if I sigh more, I'll be one of those characters in the series Avatar, the last air bender who sighs more than the average person.

I walked out of the arena, dragging my sword from behind.

" hey you there!", a boy with shaggy chocolate hair and hazel eyes, " Aren't you the one with the new prophecy?" he asked with enthusiasm as if the prophecy was a trip to Disneyland.

I groaned inwardly. Why did this new prophecy word spread out like wildfire? I honestly don't like too many people at one place at the same time but this whole popularity with the prophecy thing was attracting plenty of unnecessary attention.

" Kiara right? Well, I'm Gavin, from Apollo.", that explained the bubblyness.

" Hi. Brother of Kara right?" he nodded. Of coarse he was a brother of Kara. How many gods were named Apollo.

" Heard about the whole prophecy thing." Of coarse, " And I was wondering if you know, I could-" he was caught off. And I call it both lucky and unlucky.

Luckily he was caught of from asking something about the prophecy thing.

Unluckily, it was the witch herself that was there.

" hey Kiara!", she caught me off guard as she talked to me like a real person.

" Er… hi, uhm, Izzy?" it was more of a question as I glared at her make-up full face.

" Oh and who is this?", oh. That's why she was talking to me. I should've known.

" Gavin.", the camper said while she applied flirt to him.

" Well Gavin, I'm sure you'd like to know something about the prophecy. I myself know because we," she grabbed my wrist and I felt the nails digging in my skin, " Have been friends since we were six. No secrets between us right, friend?" she said the last word icily and looked at him from under her eyelashes.

" Er, actually I better be going.", Gavin said rather fast and ran to his cabin, like Izzy was scaring the life out of him. Poor guy.

" Nice to meet you though!", he said, looking from his shoulder and waved. Izzy looked like she was about to explode. And her holding to my wrist cut out all blood circulation.

" you better back off Kiara. Before this goes on a whole new level." She said and let go of my hand.

" Thanks but no thanks." I said and walked of into the distance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" Can I go to the underworld too?", a voice said that made me look up from my plate of food.

" Aaron? Why?", Aaron was one of the first campers I made friends with when I first came here.

" Because I really need to get out of this hole. Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee?" he asked. Aaron was just a year older than me so acting like a child made me look at him differently and I couldn't help but smile.

He looked like there were other reasons, from the way his eyes shown but there was also a part of me that made me say yes because I know a lot of people will stop bugging me about this stupid quest.

" Sure."

" Yes!" he said and hugged me tightly, " Thanks!"

Don't get me wrong. Aaron was never one of the boyfriend types that I look at. No, he was the big brother I always wanted. The one I always need. So this bear hug was one way of thanks, I think.

" Can't- Breath- Aaron!", I panted.

" Sorry. But really, thanks.", he said with a blush on his face.

I wonder if Gavin would treat me the same if I allowed him to come.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" So you have the rest of your crew?", Chiron asked the next day. It was archery and I was on the far end to minimize the injuries. Percy, was next to me and wasn't doing any better. For the past hour, I've been trying to atleast have one arrow inside the target circle. So far, it wasn't near there, and I even got an arrow stuck on a tree on the other side of the clearing.

" Yes. I'm taking Kiara, Aaron, Nico." I said fearfully.

" How about the last one?"

" I think Gavin liked to join.", my tone was the same as saying, ' hey, it's he's funeral.'

" It's settled then. But before you travel, Mr. D wanted to let you know something."

" Go."

" The reason why Olympus had called so many meetings this past week, well, let's just say it was about the prophecy." He mumbled, " What your going to do is report anything suspicious in the underworld. Lord Hades cannot intervene because of his own reasons, but please, for the future's sake, don't do anything rash and just look around."

" Chiron, is there something down there?"

" I couldn't say anything for now child." He looked grave.

" Thanks Chiron." I said and went back to my target practice.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Whew! Two chapters in two days? I must be really committed to this story.**

**Well, that's the start of the quest. I purposely did not let Annabeth and Percy to join because their in the Lost Hero so don't expect them to come in lately.**

**And remember to REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Listen, I won' be able to update soon because it's the new year and its kind of busy this time around. We all got our personal live right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ocs.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was a bright and sunny day. We, Nico, Kara, Gavin, Aaron and I, stood at the top of the hill with Chiron. Today was the day we go on the quest.

It was surprising how such a little matter, like a quest, brought such unlikely people to be friends. Kiara and I were developing from the once just playful atmosphere to those relationship that were heading to be bestfriends.

" You all have the things you need?" asked Chiron for the hundredth time. He looked nervous and studied our faces, like wondering who would get killed in this quest.

" Yes.", Gavin said, dragging the letters in a bored way and shifted his back pack.

" Okay. Argus would drive you to the city, and from then on, you'll be on your own. Remember to keep in touch and don't do anything without thinking.", he said the last sentence and looked sharply at me. I just gave him a sheepish look and he sighed.

" Now, You better go before you attract-"

" Wait!", gods, please tell me I'm imagining that high pitched voice. Please, let it be anything but her.

Chiron raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the running Aphrodite kid. I gave her a glare and she ignored it. I looked at Kara and she was just looking at Izzy like she was the most disgusting thing in the world. It looked like she had one of a bad Izzy experience. I've got to remember to ask her about that.

" Nico, I just want to say, good luck.", she said and gave a flirtatious look.

" What are you playing?", he asked.

" Oh, and I forgot to give you a present.", and with that, she crashed her lips on his. Six figures froze and stared at the Aphrodite camper. She pulled away and gave me a grin.

OH. MY. GODS. 

A pang of jealousy erupted in my stomach and I didn't know why. We were nothing more than friends but this feeling couldn't be flushed away and I tried my best into not giving Izzy a punch.

This feeling of envy was nothing I ever felt before. All other emotions, I could block them from surfacing to my face, but this was too powerful.

I must have looked pained because the next moment, Izzy was on the ground, moaning in pain and clutching her nose. Towering over her was an angry Kara with a bloodied knuckle.

" She! She hit me!", Izzy screamed.

" That's not all your going to get!", Kara said and began to dive for her, when the strong arms of Aaron gripped her waist.

Nico stood there, frozen at the moment. I looked at his face, it seemed that we need to thaw him on the spot. I couldn't help the pain and let the lone tear slide down my cheek.

" Come on Kiara.", Gavin put a comforting hand on my shoulder and guided me to the van waiting at the bottom of the hill. I walked like a zombie. I didn't notice my surroundings, except the fact that Aaron was carrying a cursing and protesting Kara in his arms.

I no time, we were inside the van, traveling the long stretch of pavement to Manhattan. I was somehow squeezed between the window and Gavin, who was so silent, the only reminder I have that he's still there, was the small space between us.

" Kiara, It wasn't my fault.", Nico kept on pleading and he was the only one who was talking. I just glared at him and stared out the window.

" Kiara. She attacked me!", he said and there was desperation in his voice. I just ignored him. it wasn't the fact that he was kissed, in front of me, it was the fact that he didn't pull back.

" Just shut up Nico. She'll talk to you when she's not going to mouth you off when she opens her mouth.", Kara said with a sigh and I had a small faint of a smile. Kara had translated me too much in a little span of a day.

The eyeball at the back of Argus' neck blinked and gave me a curious look.

Argus dropped us down at the central park and drove away. Everyone had been so quiet, it had been awkward to stay any longer.

" Where do we go now?", Gavin asked. I shrugged and so did Aaron. Nico gave me an apologetic smile.

" We go through Orpheus' Door." He said nodding to the rocks but not taking his eyes off me, " Does anyone play anything or sing? We need music to open it."

Kara and Gavin looked at each other like an invisible message was sent in their looks. They ran toward the rocks and sang ' Teenagers by My Chemical Romance' and it felt like they were giving a concert rather than a request to enter.

After their performance, I would have given them a round of applause but my sullen mood was too great to overcome.

Nico looked at the ground and move along. I looked at the entrance and gulped. Maybe it'll be the last time I can see the sun.

" Shall we?", Aaron asked and held up a hand.

" Thanks." I said and reached his. If we hadn't had the brother and sister relationship we have, this shall be an awkward relationship.

We passed Kara and her eyes traveled to our hand with a longing expression. When I caught her eye, I shook my head and mouthed ' Big Brother' to her. Luckily she understood.

" Were nearly there.", Nico said no one particular. We have been walking for at least 30 minuets and this was the third time I slipped and the third time Aaron helped me. Gavin and Kara had chuckled a couple of times from behind and I hope my little clumsiness were amusing to them. Nico just scowl at the floor whenever he turns around and look at me with Aaron. What's his problem, I do not know.

When we finally got to the underworld, I got a long stretch of a wound that starts from my upper thigh to the spot above my ankle. Kara offered to heal it up but I know we have to save as much as energy as we could.

As everybody was at least the flat surface, Nico tensed up. I looked around and realized, this wasn't what the underworld looks like. Nico told me one time the basics on how the souls are moved to the fields of endless standing, I call it that because I don't know who invented the tong twister of a name, Asylum**( a/n: It, the computer, doesn't allow me on the real spelling.)**, and the endless torture.

But I was standing on a wrecked out terminal with angry wondering souls. The EZ line was thrashed, the line where people are judged, was destroyed and more souls are trapped in the other side rather than going to their places.

" What. Have. They. Done.", Nico growled and I could feel his anger radiating.

" Is this the underworld?" mumbled Gavin from behind.

Just then Hades arrived.

He was wearing the helm of darkness and fear traveled in my veins. He looked straightly at me and growled.

" You! What did you do?" he asked and I was sure I could've died on the spot. How unheroic.

But I didn't. Nico was standing in front of me protecting me from his father. I looked at him wide eyed.

" Son, stay back.", Hades said through clenched teeth. Aaron tugged my frozen arm and motioned me to run.

" Father, what is this all about?", Nico asked.

" Stay out of this. She was caught leading an army in here and thrashing my kingdom." Nico didn't cower under his glare. I motioned Aaron to go ahead and leave. It's me who Hades wants. No need to involve the rest.

" Last warning. Stay back." Hades said and Nico didn't even flinch while I stood there watching. Hades got impatient and threw Nico into a tree and turned to me.

He grabbed my throat and I thrashed for air.

" Little traitor. I've been living in peace after the war and now you disturbed my heaven." He said. A part of me wondered why he called the underworld heaven. There was no light in here for Pete's sake!

And he threw me to the floor and I hit my head on a rock. Before I passed out, I could feel sticky liquid washing me. Even if I died now, the god of death still wouldn't stop there.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**OOOOHHHH! Cliffy! **

**We'll, I hope you'll like this one, even if it was so short. **

**And I just need one more character. Place the usual resume but make the godly parent Morpheus okay?**

**Were having a party so no updates lately. Visit my poll though.**

**And I'd like three reviews when I get back kay? Love you lots! Bye!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to every one that commented the last chapter! When I asked for 3, you gave me 6! –hugs-**

**And, I told you, the more the reviews, the faster the update didn't I? Well, as it turns out, the party we were going to attended got cancelled the last minute and I couldn't help but update!**

**So here is Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

" _Don't you think this is a little too much", asked a girl with curly chocolate brown hair and grey colored eyes said into a shadow in a room._

" _Why, Aanastassia, I think you going soft. Don't tell me all our hard work will be worthless now?", the man purred. The girl bit her lip and clenched her fist._

" _Well, shall we proceed in the next stage in the master's plan?", the man said and then, my vision blurred._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

My eyes fluttered open and it took in the harsh light. At first, I roughy that I was dead and gone to heven. But then I realized. If I was dead, shouldn't there be the dark underworld instead? I lifted my body but strong hands pushed me back down.

"Stop right there." Gavin ordered as he fed me some ambromesia and some nectar. He said a spell and I could feel my head throbing lessen.

" Thanks." I said and sat up. This time, I wasn't stopped.

I was in some kind of room, with giant thrones at the center. Upon the darkest, one in the middle was an aggravated looking Hades and next to him was a bored looking Persephone, changing a red colored tulip to polka dots, stripes and multicolored.

Standing in front of the throne was Nico and in his flanks were Kara and Aaron.

" Father, we've said it before, Kiara could never have done that! We were with her the whole week!", he said.

" Well, there must be any moment in time that you let her out of your sights." Hades said stubbornly.

Kara tensed up and I don't need to read minds to know what she thought. The night Izzy fought with me.

" Father, we would've known if she went here.", Nico insisted.

" They have been like this for an hour now.", Gavin murmured and looked at me, " You've been framed Kiara. We don't know by who or why but Hades insist it was you."

" Great. That's one god that's willing to kill me.", I mumbled.

" How about this, Hades, she was framed for something she didn't do.", Kara said rather angrily. I stood up and walked to confront the lord of the dead.

" Hades, there was a possibility that I was framed. I have never been to the underworld. Ever.", I snapped, which was a bad thing because I snapping at the man who can snap my life out.

" Lies.", he growled.

"I'm not yet done." I said and surprisingly, he kept quiet, but I could see the rage in his eyes, " we get the impostor and take her too you." I looked at him expectantly.

He leaned forward and through his pursed lips he said, " I'm listening."

" We find the impostor and we report back to you. But-" I held up my finger, " You must swear to the river Styx that you'll return us to the above world, alive." I said and waited for his answer.

" But if you fail me, I shall have your soul." he said relaxing into his chair and I gulped but nodded, "it's a deal then. But just in case if you try to escape" he snapped and an army on skeletons marched in, "they shall guard every exit and spy on you just in case."

I felt fear stabbed my body and I couldn't help but shiver a  
Little.

" Bring me this, impostor half-blood, and do it quick." he snapped his fingers again and we found ouselves in our last positions back to the devastated terminal of the dead.

Nico was the first one that moved. He looked at me with an expression I don't know and grabbed my wrist before I could protest.

" Nico." he didn't listen. He began in dragging me towards the ever dark void.

" Nico stop.", I commanded but my voice shook, " Nico would you just stop and listen?" I asked but he didn't. Then, a hand grabbed the hand Nico used to grab me.

"Nico, be reasonable. Let her go then we'll think things through.", it was Aaron.

"Stay out of this Aaron!", Nico said but let my wrist go. It was white and I think Nico just made a bruise there.

"Nico-"

"Listen, you don't know my dad. He's cunning and tricky. He'll find a way to get her." he growled.

"We'll find the impostor Nico. And we'll get out of this." I promised Nico.

"I don't want to loose you Kiara." he mumbled but he sounded pained.

"Nobody wants to loose her." a hand appeared on his shoulder and Kara was there but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at me.

"Come in everybody." Gavin said from behind and everybody moved except form me.

" You okay?" Kara asked worridly. I nodded a little.

"Lets get this stupid quest over with." I grumbled and moved along.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We set up camp near the river Styx. We have been traveling downstream because we have no clue where to start. And anticipation keeps bugging us, causing an envelop of environment.

Nico was at the front, leading us without a sound. Aaron and Kara looked comfortable following him with their own conversation and I keep squirming at the silence with Gavin.

"How can one survive in this silence." I once grumbled. Gavin merely raised an eyebrow and looked at me weirdly.

"I mean, how do you keep up? I'm loosing my head with this."

As I complained on, Nico had the time to turn around and announce to set up camp.

Aaron and Kiara happily set up the bags together, to my utter surprise, and I was assign to find wood for the fire. Gavin looked like he was torn between fixing the camp of coming with me. I gave him a nod as if to say that he could come, but he merely shook his head and began walking off into the distance.

" Come on.", said Nico as he walked to the edge of a forest with black trees. It was actually some trees in clumps but they were forming a large clump.

I looked back at my friends and he seemed to know what I was thinking about.

" They'll be alright.", he said, his voice gentle. I looked at him and he looked apologetic. Why did he look apologetic?

Being the impatient son of Hades he is, he grabbed me hand, gently this time and guided me to the forest. I silently followed.

Somewhere far into the trees, he stopped and faced me. Being my clumsy self, I bumped into him.

" Ouch.", I said as I fell, but he caught me mid fall, " Thanks.", I murmured. He sat me on a tree that had fallen somehow and sat by my side, looking into the distance.

" Nico, what's wrong?" I asked. He seemed so distant with me lately.

" Kiara, about last time, I am sorry kay?", he asked looking at me with those black eyes.

" Nico it's-"

" Listen, I just didn't want to let you die. I just couldn't help it.", he said and looed away like he was embarrass or something.

" Nico, standing up to your father for me, that was a noble thing to do.", I said as I cupped his cheek so that he could look at me, " Idiotic, but still, noble."

Nico faced m and hesitated. He looked at my expression like wondering something, and I guess I know.

Then he began to lean forward. Slowly, but surely. Like how a man slowly leans to test the mood of the girl. I sat there shocked. Did Nico feel the same?

My heart pounded in my chest like a maniac. 'He's going to kiss me!' screamed my brain. There was nothing that could ruin this moment…

…except the growling sounds of a near by bush. I jerked my head towards the bush and so did Nico, adrenaline still pulsing but a little part of my mind felt disappointed.

And pop goes the hellhound! But this wasn't like any hellhound, and wasn't like Miss O'Leary. It was several times bigger but the odd thing was, it's eyes were shown all black.

I jumped up to my feet and took out my sword.

The hellhound lunged. And I dove out of the way. The last time I got in the way of a monster, I was sore the whole day. And I still was.

" Hey!", Nico shouted but the monster didn't look at him. instead, he lunged at me again.

" What's your problem!", I yelled and stabbed it's back. The monster groaned and became yellow powder in an instant. But before it totally disintegrated, a silver smoke rose out of it's mouth and vanished.

" That was weird.", I said panting a little.

" Dad sent it.", Nico growled.

" I don't think it was your dad Nico.", I said looking at the yellow powder.

" It's him. Who can control the creatures of the underworld than the god himself?", he muttered.

" No.", I don't know why I was defending the god who wanted to kill me but it felt wrong, the monster attacking anyways, " I saw you try to control it. it didn't listen to you."

" But who wanted to kill you Kiara?", he said rather crazily.

" Nico, let's talk about this with the others kay? Before you blow a gasket." I said, irritated by the fact that we were disturbed by a creature when I didn't want to be disturbed. Nico mumbled something inaudible but followed me.

This quest keeps on trying killing me. I wonder if I was the one to die. Who knew, but the fates?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So this is just a filler chapter because a.) it's the new year and b.) I'm getting ready for school!**

**So for the last time in 2010, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just would want a shout out to all that reviewed to this story and I am so grateful that you liked this story!**

**So, better not keep you waiting huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kiara and the plot!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I bent over and placed the sticks of firewood on the pile. Looking over to the group, I smiled.

They were happy, which was too odd in the gloomy underworld atmosphere. Kara was laughing, slapping Aaron playfully while he laughed and Gavin was rolling on the floor, clutching his sides. The only gloomy kid there was Nico, who refused to sit in the same log as the rest.

Sighing, I stood up and walked closer.

" Kiara! Aaron told the most awesome joke ever!", she giggled. I looked at Aaron suspiciously. From my experience from cabin 11, Aaron never had the roll on the floor humor the others had.

Aaron looked at me hurt. Maybe my face gave something away. " I have my moments!", he said, voice breaking into a laugh and I shrugged and sat next to him, looking at Nico.

He was looking at something at the distance, his face expressionless. I kind of feel sorry for him, being an outcast even in our little circle of friends.

" Nico.", I said soothingly. His head jerked up, and his eyes pained.

" Nico, are you all right?", I asked. The laughter died down instantly as all eyes are on us. I could feel the tension now, and it was uncomfortable.

" Nothing.. it's just….", he looked at the rest, except me. " Listen, could we have it more private?"

Kara didn't need any more explanation. She stood up instantly and said, " Guys, I saw something at the woods, could we go and look at it?"

" I'm too tired.", Gavin complained and earned himself a slap at the back of the head. Aaron looked at the two of us.

" Nico, watch it.", he warned and Nico rolled his eyes. He stood up and helped Kara drag Gavin to the woods.

" Okay, done. Now what?" I asked.

" Kiara, you don't have to do this.", he said and the little boy in his face appeared.

" Do what Nico? The quest? I'm not having this argument with you again.", I stood up, preparing to leave.

" Kiara! Cant you see this quest is a dead end?", he yelled, standing up too.

" Dead end or not, I'm not leaving.", I said stubbornly. Nico was really overprotective and it bugged me…a lot.

" What if I told you have no choice but to end this in a disastrous event. One of us will die!", that got me thinking for a while. How could I let my newfound friends to die that way? I looked around, desperately, as if any possible comebacks were written on the endless void. And then I saw fireflies blink in and out of view.

" Yeah. Then the more reason to let the others stay back.", I muttered, not even thinking if it was still connected to the subject. A twig snapped and I looked around again and saw the fireflies come closer.

" I'm not leaving you.", Nico whispered but his voice rang with certainty. The fireflies were not far from us. But then I remembered. There wasn't supposed to be fireflies here. In the underworld. The land of nothing but the dead.

My head jerked up and there stood two glowing lights, separated as if it were eyes. And it were eyes. Eyes of a small cat. But even cats don't live here.

I crouched down, to pet it, and it purred, clearly not threatened by my presence. " What are you doing here alone little guy?", I asked.

" I don't like this Kiara. There are no animals here, much more a cat. I sense trouble.", Nico transferred his weight from one foot to another and looked around incase of an attack.

" And you sense me dying by this cat's very claw.", I snapped. Nico looked hurt. And then I realized what I just said.

" I'm sorry Nico. I didn't mean it.", I apologized but it wasn't any use. Nico looked at the distance once more.

" Just don't talk to me Kiara. It makes it hurt more.", he said, voice cold.

" Nico-" I started but Nico glared at me, like I was someone who wants to hurt him. And it hurted a lot. It was like a sword that pierced my heart. Like I wanted to die on the spot and that was all because of my little snap.

I chocked on a sob and turned around, heading to nowhere in particular, and walked to the woods. And that was when I head myself yell out into the open air. Screaming to no one because I had just ruin my friendship with Nico. I heard pursuit but I didn't care to turn around. Just wanted to get out of here.

Few hours have passed and I felt angry tears flow from my eyes.

Few more and I felt weak with energy loss and the ground underneath me come near and I fell on the ground. I was sobbing, like there was no more tomorrow for me.

And there wasn't. It was either a monster found me alone, tired and helpless and give me a painless death or for someone to find me and I shall suffer more.

On second thought, I'll take the latter part. Don't get me wrong, I was in pain but being eaten by a monster was not my preferred death.

And so I lay, hopelessly on the rocky ground, deep in the forest, and in the underworld.

"Why are you crying?", asked a soft voice from behind. I looked up with a tearstained face and noticed two silvery eyes look at my own. It belonged to a little girl, about 7, with brownish hair and pale skin. She looked awfully familiar and innocent.

" Are you lost?", she asked with a toothy grin. I sat up from my lying position and crossed my legs. Giving her a sad smile, I nodded.

" Yeah. You too?"

She shook her head, making her curls bounce. " No. Just visiting the woods.", she leaned closer, " This was supposed to be hunted but I wanna see the ghosties.", she smiled.

I gave a small laugh. Looking at where am I, I noticed something shinning between the trees.

" You wanna come with me to my house?", she asked. I looked back to the direction of my friends. I have to get back to them. But then again, Nico is also there.

" Sure.", I smiled and stood up. She held my hand, and led me through the forest, leading to a clearing and I felt my mouth open. In front of me, there was a huge tower. It could compete to the greatest towers in the world and beat them hands down. This one was grand.

We started to trudge to the gate and the girl seem to be enjoying herself for she smiled a lot.

But a small part of my mind wondered why almost all the time I was alone, a random kid comes and get me. I wonder if this was just a trick of the fates or a plain coincidence.

And a small black cat appeared. I didn't take it as an omen…but it was.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sorry this was late and short! I played with my friends yesterday and I got injured on my left hand, which was my good hand. But I promise to update within the weekend.**

**Aw, Kiara got lost again. Tell me if it sucks kay? This is a plot twist.**

**And the next chapter will be in Nico's POV. If you don't like to have it in Nico's POV, then just pm me or leave a review okay?**

**So please, REVIEW and I promise a faster update! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Do I really need a Beta? Okay, maybe I should find one. So this is another ad for a beta, can anyone help me?**

**And yeah, I haven't been on for a while cause I'm literally buried under my homework and studies. (Partially because it was also my birthday last Saturday.)I also was busy with an roleplaying site, soo…**

**Well, this is the story, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own it.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nico's POV:

How could she say that? It was all for her. Always for her. And now she's saying those words. That hurted. A lot. And now it felt a little too much that I couldn't stand it.

She ran away. I didn't mean to be cold. I can't help it. Instinct to protect myself. I never felt like this until the day Percy said Bianca was dead.

"That was low Nico." A familiar voice said and I turned to find no one. Just a faint glow from the trees.

"Bianca?" I asked hopefully and desperately.

"Nico, what have you gotten yourself?" she asked again. It was still her, I sensed it. but there was something in her voice that seemed wrong. Something that I couldn't understand.

"Don't mess it up again.." the voice drifted.

"Bianca! Bianca! Show yourself!", I yelled franctically but she was there no more.

Then, more noise came from the opposite side of the field.

"What did you do Nico di Angelo!", Kiara yelled as they went out of a bush. She was the first one to notice Kiara missing. Aaron and Gavin looked around, wondering what was going on.

"She started it." I mumbled. It was really her fault. I was just trying to look after her. I clenched my fist and forced a calm expression on my face.

"What happened here Nico?" Aaron glared. And a scream pierced the eerie night.

"Kiara!" Both Gavin and Kara yelled as they ran in pursuit. But Aaron just stood there, throwing daggers at me. The thought 'If looks could kill' passed through my mind. My face grew tired and my supposed to be calm expression became one of pained and hurt.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I was only protecting her!" I yelled almost hysterical. 'I was protecting her! It was for her own good.' I thought. But a small part of my mind whispered that it really _was_ _my_ fault.

"From what exactly Nico? From whom?" he asked.

"From my dad!" I said.

"Hades gave us his word. He won't touch us. But you still insist on doing the bodyguard approach for the past hours now! What more is out there that can kill us when we stick together." He said.

"Your calling me a hogger? Just because I wouldn't let her out of my sights? Because I wanted her safe?" I asked, stepping a step forward.

"Safe? You don't own her Nico. She can protect herself and we're here for her. And I don't know about you but we stand by her." He said, stepping closer too.

"Now you placed her into more trouble. We can only pray that we'll find her alive." He growled in my face.

"It. Wasn't. My. Fault." I growled back. I didn't know who I was really talking to. Myself or him.

We were now inches apart. Eyes not breaking contact. I gave him a glare and he gave one back. I clenched my teeth. No matter how arrogant Aaron may seem, he was right. I was a fool to think that she was vulnerable. I made my hands into fists and tried hard not to beat him. he looked like he wants to do the same.

Then, hands began to push us apart. Not so strong but we both gave way, knowing it is for the best, but not taking our eyes off each other.

"Don't fight." Kara ordered and she set herself between both of us, creating a weak barrier. She looked at us both and with a grave voice she said, "She's gone.. again."

Aaron was the first to look at her. "That can't be. She couldn't have gotten far, could she?"

"I don't know. It was like she just disappeared." She took a risky glance at my direction which I returned with an expressionless face. Aaron gave one last glare, led Kara to the farthest log and they sat down.

That left me to myself. Looking down to my feet, I felt guilty. Like Atlas. Like the whole world were out to get me because I just lost the most valuable thing in our quest. I lost the rope that tied us all together. And the saddest thing yet, I lost my heart with her.

"She left no traces.", my head jerked up and looked at the voice. I thought I was alone, but it looked like I really wasn't. Gavin was standing there, looking at me questionably.

"What?"

"Nothing. Footprints, parted trees, nothing." He explained.

"She did that before." I said, looking back to the ground, scowling.

"No, it was like someone erased it intentionally. Like someone knew we would follow."

I looked at him. He didn't talk much on the quest, but when he did, he knew exactly what to say.

"How'd you know that?" I asked in awe. He bent down, picking what seems like black strings, stood back up and held it out for me too see.

"Every little details counts, because it is also a major part in this pattern.." He said as if it were that simple. **(A/N: I was reading Sherlock Holms:))** I held out my hand and he dropped the strings in it.

"What is this supposed to be?"

"That is cat hair. By the way it is soft, it tells me that it is usually grooms. Short, too short for anyone with us. And it has these white ends telling me that it may be a little too old."

I squinted my eyes and there was exactly what he explained.

"Yeah. There was a cat before she was gone. What now?" I asked as he thought. He may have passed as a son of Athena if it weren't for his hazel eyes.

"I don't know. But it feels like were missing something." He explained and left me confused.

"How can a cat be a part of this." I motioned to the forest. I could've said her name but if I do, I may have chocked on a sob. And we, Hades kids, don't sob or cry. Those are for the weaklings.

"As I have said I don't know."

Then just then, the ground rumbled and rocks, dust and part of the ceiling fell, just a few feet far from us.

"The roof is collapsing!" Kara yelled across the field.

"No. it's not." I said. The hair on the back of my head stood on it's ends.

"Come on Nico!" Gavin jived in. he started to tug on my hand but I looked out into the shadows. Waiting for _him _to appear.

Several moments passed and the tension didn't fade. Kara stood close by Aaron and Gavin looked confused at the direction I was looking at.

But none of them really know what was happening. This wasn't there land. I stood motionless, eyes to the place I expect him to come from.

And he did come. Melting out of the shadows, like the grim reaper himself. With a scowl on his face, he looked absolutely murderous.

Pure hatred and anger radiated from him and made Gavin back down a little. He walked closer, dramatic as ever and looked me in the eye. I looked at him too, face emotionless.

The ground shook again and there were faint battle sounds from the distance. Was it my imagination or a war seemed too close. And every time the roof collapsed, he grunted in pain. Like the whole Underworld's wounds affected him as well.

And with a loud yell, he ordered, "Bring her to me."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**I'm soooo sorry! This was soo late! I was really late! I'm glad some of you liked this story! It really boosted my ego! Thanks guys!**

**And I know it isn't allowed to advertise but I have finally the base of an original story! It's called 'abnormally normal'. If you guys want to read it, just pm me kay?**

**Okay, I'll stop blabbing now. Just remember, REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'll experiment on this chapter. I'm gonna do a 3****rd**** person point of view on Kiara and Kara. This may also hold Kiara's backstory so bare with me people. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

3rd Person POV:

Kara never knew she was going to be in this kind of mess. She lived a normal life before she got tangled in this whole quest mess. Normal, as in normal to a demigod life. She lived with her mother in Brooklyn every school year and went to camp every summer. Normal right? No. Because every second of her existence, she has too keep her guard up for monsters. Hard life for a teenager, but she got used to it.

And now, she couldn't believe her luck had made the ultimate twist in her life. Like many, Kara never expected to be in this predicament. She never dreamed of having her friend lost in the land of the dead. Nor did she expect to see the Lord of the dead to be in a big angry state.

"You give her too me. NOW." He ordered. Hades had his battle armor on and his helm on top of his royal head. He had this weird aura around him and a dark spark in his eyes, but the most threatening thing he wore was his cape. It was dark crimson, the color of blood. Kara had always been driven away by it. She resented seeing it's dark color and sickening smell.

"We don't have her father! She left!" Nico urged. But Kara could see it was of no use. Hades' smirk grew, like he had won the battle between his child and himself.

"Child, I don't want anymore disputes. That _girl_ has engaged herself in a combat with the god of the dead. And from now on, treat _her_ as good as dead." He growled, like the word girl was the absolutely gruesome thing he had ever said. He glared one more time to the group, meeting everyone's eyes and smiled. A horrible smile that made chills run down her back. The phrase 'walking on your grave' passed trough her head. And with a mass of black dust, he was gone.

Silence then followed. Everyone in their own separate thoughts. But one thought was common to all. They have to find Kiara fast.

"Er, that went pretty well compared to the last time." Aaron said after a few minutes of silence. "Atleast he didn't bother with the whole dead-soldiers-will-follow-you-around approach." He laughed weakly.

"Yeah." Kara said and with all the happiness she could master, she forced a smile on her face.

But that didn't even lifted their spirits.

"Why didn't he force us to give her in Nico?" Gavin asked.

"Because he knows we will look for her. And when we finally do, he'll grab her out of our hands." He mumbled. Kara didn't know much but Nico's voice hinted something. Regret? Pain? She didn't know. His voice was thick, like he was somehow in a trance.

"Then, we better find her quick." Gavin murmured but even Aaron, the farthest among the group, could hear him. But no one moved.

The fighting carried on and falling debris fell to the ground. One huge rock fell next to her but she didn't even flinch.

"We have to go." Gavin ordered forcefully. But still no sign of movement other than the little lifts of their chest to signify that they were still breathing.

Several feet away, the war faded. Gunshots seemed to loose their bangs and swords lost their clash. But one sound rose above all. The deep growling of a monster.

Only with the growl did they found their legs and their will power. Nico grabbed Gavin by the shoulders and Aaron grabbed Kara by the arm. They moved swiftly and out of the clearing.

"What was that?" She asked when they were safely in the cover of the trees.

"I've got a hunch." He merely said and kept on going further. Up ahead, Nico and Gavin was having their own conversation in hushed tones. Kara moved closer to Aaron and he just dropped his arm around her shoulders. A nice warm feeling of comfort spread in her chest. She sighed heavily and looked up ahead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o** (a/n:Yeah, I'm cutting this short…Joke! I needed a muse for this so thank my sister for giving me one.)**

KIARA'S POV:

I walked inside and caught my breath. It was as amazing as the outside. Black obstain walls, towered above us and glass was broken to make portraits upon portraits on the window.

"You live here?" I asked in awe. The girl merely smiled and walked off, leaving me.

"Hey!" I said and chased her. 'Funny, she's acting strangely.' I thought. Nearing a corner, I tripped on something. 'Great. Second time this day!' I made a mental note to watch where I was going.

I looked down and saw that something huge tripped me. A big urn. I rose on all fours and went to pick it up, but as my hand touched it's cold clay mold, a chill ran down my spine and a memory rose into my thoughts. The deepest memory I tried to hide.

_Rain poured down to the earth and made sounds on the roof of the house. It was storming outside but I still liked it. It relaxed me._

_I looked around, waiting for Xavier to come down from the stairs and cook us something for dinner. Izzy was coming over and he promised us a meal before he left for his part time job as a security guard at a local museum._

_Xavier was, and still is, my step brother. Mom got pregnant with him while she was 20 and the guy just walked away. Stupid guy right?_

_Well, mom took it too hard. She usually blames us both for our father's disappearances. She thought that if we haven't came they'd still be with her, wanting her and loving her like back then._

_Stupid mother right?_

_So that's how we promised too look for each other. Not depending on others but ourselves._

"_Xavier? Where are you going? I thought you'd cook dinner?" I asked him as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He looked dashing as usual, but I never admit it. It was one of those brother-sister kind of things that we didn't need to share. I treated him more than a brother actually. Even a dad, sure why not. He treated me the same also. _

_Izzy walked in from the door. Her shiny black hair was dripping wet and her blue eyes sparkled like she was having the time of her life. Mud was on her favorite boots but a grin was pasted on her face._

"_Wait till you guys feel the cold rain!" she squealed, delighted with the storm. "It is absolutely the best! Well, except from your cooking Xavier." She giggled. Xavier did have the most awesome dishes._

_Xavier smiled, but it didn't reach his ears. It looked like something bothered him._

"_You okay big bro?" I asked and placed a cold hand on his. He flinched with the contact but relaxed the same second. _

"_Yeah." He murmured and made a smile. Even if I was 5, it looked absolutely forced to me. I frowned at him but he shook his head. _

"_Listen, guys, I know I promised a meal but-" he said and looked around, as if making up an excuse. 'That's weird. He's acting so strangely today.' I thought. "-I'm going to be late." He said and said goodbye with a kiss on my cheek and a one arm hug for both me and Izzy. Izzy felt as uncomfortable as I am as we watched Xavier disappear into the heavy rain._

"_Odd, he never turned down a meal request." She murmured. I nodded. He was a major show off but indeed, he was good._

"_Remind me to ask him later." I said. We looked at each other and shrugged it off. But a feeling at the pit of my stomach that something bad was too happen. _

_Several hours passed and we were able to cook our own dinner. It took a while, making the kitchen all messed up and getting ourselves rained on with flour, and we finally made our dinner. _

_2 sunny side up eggs and a hotdog. The hotdog was just a leftover from last night, but we were able to heat it up, roasting it on the open flame. Where we got the flame, I already forgot._

"_This sucks Kiara." Izzy commented but smiled, making me sure that she really had fun._

"_Yeah. Remind me again why Xavier didn't cook? Cause, he really need an explanation why he left us to ourselves. " I asked innocently to her. She laughed and patted my back._

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure we make the perfect revenge-" but she was cut off mid sentence. _

_A large blast erupted from the living room and we went to check, but the scene horrified us more. On the ground was Xavier, on all fours and coughing blood. While towering over him was a monster. 6 feet tall and wearing only boxer shorts, which was really amusing except this guy looked too buff. He looked part man and part bull. It has a body of a man but features like a cow. I only know what it was when I was brought to camp. A Minotaur._

_Izzy besides me shrunk behind me but I heard her catch her breath. Like she was almost gonna laugh until something cut her off. I tensed and lifted my hands in front of me, as if trying to make us invisible._

_The monster grunted and looked at Xavier. _

"_They're there! I swear! Just leave me alone!" he yelled as the monster lifted it's, axe? 'Who brings that anymore?' I thought. _

_The monster turned around. It looked at us and a smile crept to its face. From that moment, I knew we were dead. _

_Several things happen at once. The monster charged, head first to us. Then I found myself on the ground and next to me was Izzy. She was breathing fast and from the look of things, she might have tackled us out of the monster's path. From the point where we were standing just seconds ago, the monster was there, making a hole in the wall. The minotaur grunts in pain and shook the gravel on it's head. _

'_Make it loose some brain cells and leave us alone!' I prayed silently and stood up, taking Izzy with me. Clearly, the minotaur wasn't done with us. Nor was it happy we were still alive. It growled at us and charged again._

_We did what everybody would do. We dodged it. I was panicking but Izzy was shaking fiercely behind me._

"_We need to get out of here!" I yelled at her. For a moment, I thought about Xavier, but then I realized we were in bigger trouble than him. we dodged every attack and hid in every available spot. But the monster kept on coming. _

_Soon, we were tired from playing cat and mouse with him. We were in the bathroom, cramming inside the tub. The door, which was locked, shook once, then stopped. We held our breath and sighed, hoping the monster decided we weren't inside. But then, a crashing sound could be heard outside._

"_Xav-!" Izzy screamed but I covered her mouth._

"_Shh! He might hear us!" I scolded in hush tones. But then, the door fell to the ground and emerging triumphantly was the monster. _

_I froze and Izzy jumped. This was it. This was the end. _

_But a tugging in my gut says no. it was too early for us to die. I closed my eyes, wishing a miracle would happen and this would end differently. More crashing sounds could be heard and then nothing. Nothing but our labored breaths and our thumping hearts. _

_I sneak a peek. Nothing big towering us, that's for sure. I opened my eyes full and saw nothing but a yellow pile of dust. Surrounding it was pools of water. Confused, I turned around and saw the metal pipes of the shower were busted. I looked at Izzy and found that she has fainted._

_Nothing seemed wrong. But then, Xavier walked in. He looked confused as me and looked at us. _

"_Xavier! You did it! you saved us!" I jumped out of the tub and into his arms. He seemed like he saw something wrong with it._

"_Are you alright?" I asked._

"_Nothing." He said and smiled, but I can see it was still forced. He hugged me back, before I could ask again. I cuddled my nose on his neck, and then, everything seemed right again. But little did I know, he doesn't feel it too._

_Before the pain, there was a swift movement. I flinched as something cold brushed my back and then, it embedded itself on me. I screamed in agony._

"_Shh.. it's alright. I'm with you." Xavier cooed. And then I realized, the knife was from behind meaning he stabbed me. I didn't know what was more painful. The wound or the fact that your own brother stabbed you._

"_Why?" I asked and felt my eyes drop. Before I heard the answer, I fell into sleep. Thankfully, it was more peaceful than reality._

My eyes shot open.

"What the-?" I asked but something kept me down. It was a chain.

"Good. Your awake." A man said in the shadows. He wore a hood over his face but his voice seemed familiar.

"Who are you? Let me go!" I yelled and thrashed with my chain.

"Oh, don't you know your manners Kiara?" I froze and looked at him. It can't be. He was supposed to be dead. The man emerged and took off his hood. My guess was correct.

He was tall and muscular, like one of the football jocks you see. His black hair was shaggy and his brown eyes glimmered with pure satisfaction. My eyes widened.

"Your supposed to be gone!" I yelled to his face, hoping I was just seeing things.

"Aw, don't be like that kiddo. Don't you remember your own brother?" he said with a mock voice of the past. It brought back pain and my eyes water but I held them back.

"No. He died when he betrayed us. He's dead!" I scream and thrashed.

"Aw, sweet. Old times Kiara. Old times." He said and walked towards me, and leans in. I froze, paralyzed by his sudden closeness. "And don't fret. It will be like it again." He whispered in my ear and the tears fall down. I didn't care.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Okay, a long one atlast! This makes up my lateness right? I'm gonna be brief.**

**Like it? Love it? Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah, got to be fast and type while I have my muse. Welcome to chapter 16!**

**So this is going to be short guys, and please, review, it helps me build up my ego.**

**And I want to shout out to my new beta, my-silver-lining! Though, I'm sorry for not letting you beta this first. My cousin, Sam, came over and helped my story before I could wait for your response. But still, thanks for doing this! I'm forever grateful. And for everyone who reviewed, I would like to say that you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own it!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Nico's POV:**

We managed to have survived and still be in one intact shape. Luck day right?

The group managed to get to the other side of the forest. Me leading the way and the others close behind.

"Stop." I ordered as we approach a clearing. It looked awfully familiar, maybe in a dream or something, I really don't have time to remember. Across it was light. And I didn't trust it. There weren't supposed to be light here. It was deep in the underworld for Hades' sake!

"Not one of your premonition thing again Nico." Aaron said, walking ahead of us.

"No. I sense something evil in there." I said, taking my sword out and taking in a crouching position.

"Yeah, and you didn't sense your dad." He joked without humor.

"Stupid Hermes kid. You don't know the magnitude of the problem we have at hand." I growled.

"And what. You do? At least I have enough humor and sanity enough to know what happened. You got pissed off because of a little joke." He said, clenching his fist and turning around to face us. His grin turning into a smirk. He reminded me awfully of Kronos in that demigod Luke's body.

Half waiting for him to raise a weapon, or in my mind's case a scythe, I looked at him with a nearly angry, composed face. I lowered my sword in case my temper did brake.

"Shut up joker boy." I spat.

"Same thing death kid. If you know what's best, back off and shut up for once." He said. That was it. Before I could compose myself and do something calmly, I lunged at him, sword forgotten and fist ready. He didn't expect that.

I slammed a fist to his face. There was a sickening crack and then blood. I raised another hand but Aaron seemed to take over. He pulled me aside and the next thing I knew, he was above me.

He lifted his arm. "I'd like to hit you so badly Nico. You don't know how bad. But I will never, ever, go low enough to your level." He growled and stood up.

Kara rushed towards him, thawed out of surprise. "I bet you'll guys kill each other off than this quest. Gods, if you guys don't stop fighting soon, then I'll have to tie you both to a leash." She said while healing his nose.

"Or we could place you two in one cage and see who survives." Gavin offered from behind.

"Yeah. That's a great idea." I mumbled and walked back to my sword.

"As long as Nico here uses his brain more than his senses, I promise to behave." Aaron said.

"And as long as you keep your comments to yourself, I'm good." I said, crouching down behind the bush to look at the light that shines past the trees.

And in the light stood a mansion. Wait, mansion is too simple a word to describe it. Castle is the correct answer.

It has huge towers and gates that reached to the sky. It even had a moat! I wonder if there's crocs there. Speaking of crocs, what is the difference of crocs and alligators? I mean, they look the same and all but-

I mentally slapped myself.

Focus. I ordered and looked back to them.

"We're here at some castle." I announced.

Gavin walked up and crouched next to me. "Let me see. High towers, closed draw bridge and 24/hour security. Definitely their hididng something." He said.

I looked at him weirdly, like one would if another grew an eye in front of them. But he just shrugged. "Read 'The Art Of War' translated into perfect Greek." He explained and looked at the castle.

"Okay, general, since you know your way around castle security, now what do we do." I said sarcastically.

"You get in of course." A voice of a girl said from behind. I turned to Kara but saw her tense up next to Aaron as he did the same thing, only she was in his arms. I don't know if what their relationship has gotten into but I had not time to know…or care.

But one thing is certain. It was surely not her. I looked around and there she was. Golden, brown hair in princess like curls, covering her grey peral eyes, she sat on a tree stump at the middle of the clearing. She looked about 14? 13? My age and her copper skin glowed in the fait light of the castle.

"Who are you?" Kara asked, leaning away from Aaron's frozen grasp.

"The key inside." She said as a matter of fact.

"And you are?" she asked again. The girl stood up, rather gracefully, and bounded towards her, with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Aanastassia. Daughter of a minor god." She said with an air of innocence, it was hard not to believe her.

"Who exactly." Clearly Kara wasn't fooled. But Aanastassia just shrugged and looked at the whole group, looking at everyone at least 10 seconds per person.

"So, you guys awfully look tired. Want to come with me?" she chirped with enthusiasm.

I looked at Kara, who looked surprised and suspicious at the same time.

"Why do you want us to come?" I asked her. For a second, her eyes narrowed but she hid it well in the back of her hair.

"Because I _need_ all of you." She said. Her voice seemed true and unlikely to lie with. I looked at the other two and saw them relax.

"Okay." Gavin said and stood up, brushing dirt off his pants. Aaron nodded and motioned us to come along.

And so, we trudged down into a unknown territory, with a stranger to lead and a friend in need. Gavin has somehow locked arms with out guide and Aaron walked further, looking like in a trance. His grey eyes flickering. Wait. Since when did Aaron had grey eyes?

"Are you buying this?" Kara asked by my side. I shook my head.

"She seems too suspicious." I answered. And we continued down the beaten path and through the draw bridge.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

KIARA'S POV:

"Why are you keeping me here? Let me out." I demanded, but it even felt weak to me.

I sat on the black marble floor, and keeping my legs to myself, preserving all the warmth left in me. There had been a temperature drop and I couldn't believe how Xavier take it with out even a shiver.

"Aren't you happy with the little family reunion?" he asked. He was now sitting on a chair, leaning forward and placing his face on his intertwined hands. He looked pleased, accomplished even, and it fuels my hatred for him more.

"I got no family." I said through clenched teeth. "They died the moment the monster appeared."

"But Kiara, weren't we family forever?" he asked. "Even in the god's side." He looked enlighten.

"Gods? You are not part of that family."

"That's where you're wrong." He shook his head and I felt my eyes widen.

"Y-You can't be!" I accused. He just gave me a loop side grin, held up his hand.

"Your not only the gifted one Kiara." He chuckled and closed his eyes. When he opened it back, his eyes, they weren't the sparkling grey I grew up with. It was already changing. From pink to blue. Creepy, but it made me feel sleepy. I had a hard time to concentrate.

Memories were brought up and pushed back away again, like someone's searching my mind. Flashes of the past flew past behind my eyes. The time we had picnicked under an old oak tree. The time we sprayed a part of the central park into purely red. And the last image was when I was leaning into the water, from the harbor too far and he came rushing by and hugged me before I lost my balance. I was young then. Immature and foolish, I was back then. And he was the responsible, kind and loving one. But then again, he taught me my maturity and opened my eyes into the cruel world.

"The blessing of Morpheus my dear." He smiled one last time and his eyes returned to their hard, cold and steel shade of grey.

I gritted my teeth. How could he pull up those memories. Those were the times he wasn't a traitor. We were happy. "No more confusing me Xavier. I want it straight. What. Do. You. Want?" I asked, hard.

"Well, for one, your powers are very useful." He nodded to the side, agreeing with himself. "Two, you may be kept hostage for Poseidon. And lastly because, if I threatened you, your _boyfriend_-" he said as if boyfriend was the most disgusting thing ever. A part of my mind wondered if he was still there, caring for me after all. "-will do anything for you."

"Who?" I asked, astonished by the boyfriend word.

"The Hades kid. And if Hades gets involved, well, this should be interesting!." He laughed with open air, as if this were the most exciting thing ever. I looked at him weirdly. He wasn't talking about Nico, was he?

He sighed deeply and rubbed his templates. "Kiara, I leave you alone for years and you turned into an air head. But no matter." He looked up again and grinned.

"What are you playing Xavier?" I asked and looked at him weirdly. He held up a finger to stop my words and held his palm up. And on his palm lay a silver, glowing orb.

Then, a image flickered in it. It was the time Nico and I got to be alone in the forest for a long time. It showed me and him leaning gradually towards each other. A part of my heart fluttered, because I finally saw that he may have liked me back, but my mind kept on slapping it out of fantasy.

A loud growl was heard and the image flickered. Battle scenes of a hellhound and ourselves swarmed the scenes. But the last image was of me, towering over the nearly disintegrated monster. The image flickered as the monster released the silver dust.

"You see Kiara, I've been looking after you all along. Letting the monster loose that night you went on duty, before the Hades kid could do anything unmoral. Keeping the lord of the dead busy so you don't have to come here struggling but come in your own will. And the last one was the hellhound. Well, a brother couldn't stand and watch as his own sister fall for a guy and break her heart, could he?"

"Brother. Ha!" I said with a lunatic chuckle. Then I remembered his plan. Me hostaged. Against my will, ha, it'll never happen.

"But there is a hole in your plan, dearest brother." I said with all the courage I could master.

"What is that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The part where I won't be taken hostage. Or the part where I go down fighting to my death. And the fact that my friends are looking for me." I readied to take my sword from my waist, where I always place it but it wasn't there. 'Time for back up.' I thought and reached for a dagger hidden in my jeans.

"Friends? You mean them?" he asked and the silver orb appeared above his shoulder. And it showed the group, walking curiously into the castle. I wanted so bad to scream for them to run, but I know it wont be ay of use. It was a picture afterall.

"Your never gonna keep me nor my friends." I growled.

"Tsk, tsk. And here I am thinking this would end well. But no matter, this shall be done quite soon enough." He said and several shadows moved on their own. Actual shadows, without the physical bodies, emerged from the shadows and surrounded me.

"Stop it!" I screeched as they tried to lock my arms. And fro shadow freaks, they're pretty strong.

"Take her to Payton. He'd love some company right now in his, ah, predicament." Xavier said and walked out of the room casually. "I've got guests to entertain."

That left me at the mercy of the shadows. They started to walked, in perfect synchronization, to the darkest corner. I struggled to get free. But they still walked, like my struggling was nothing at all.

And then black. When we had come to the corner too close, there was nothingness. Only the endless darkness and the cold shiver down my spine.

And then, light came back too quickly. I had to close my eyes to adjust it.

"Aanastassia?" asked a weak voice. I didn't dare open my eyes to look yet. Maybe it was a guard. To torture me I suppose?

"Your not.. Oh my gods, what have they done to you?" it said again. It didn't seem to be big and buff, but sounded peaceful even in it's weakness.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that no more shadows held my hands. But a mere face of a boy appeared. He looked battle stricken and battered. His boyish face was messy with grime. He had shaggy hair that stuck up everywhere and sparkling blue eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked and something sounded from behind.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**I'm evil! Cliffy is evil for me! Muwahahaha! Review guys and you'll know what becomes of our little heroes! **

**So, Payton and Aanastassia had finally joined in the play of Something Like That. Woot! Anyone who still wants their characters included, will either have to wait for the sequel, or be the lucky one to get the final spot I need!**

**So, like it? Love it? I'm gonna leave you guys to decide. **

**Oh! An happy valentines day people! Review! It'll be the perfect gift for me:]**


	17. Chapter 17

***sobs* I-I know I ha-hadn't been on-online for et-eternity, bu-but I had finals and all t-those school stuff. *sniffles* **

**Sam: Oh, she's just sad not a single review came into the last chapter….such a whimp..**

**Me: N-no I-I'm NOT!**

**Sam: Well, go on with the long awaited story! Gods, you can be such a cry baby sometimes.**

**Me: O-Okay.. Maybe just a shout out to my-silver-lining for being an awesome beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

KIARA'S POV:

"It's just the guard," said the boy, about 13. Despite his reassurances, he seemed a little too jumpy. He helped me get up into a standing position, and I felt the fading feeling of the strong grip the skeletons, that held me. It blocked the blood that went to my hands, leaving them pale and slightly blue. I rubbed my wrists. You know, for the undead, they sure could be strong.

"You all right?" he asked me curiously.

"Yeah. Just need to get my blood circulating again," I chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah." He laughed weakly too. "And by the way, my name is Payton. Payton Gardenton and son of Demeter."

"Demeter? As in Katie's brother?" I asked, not really knowing if he had met his siblings. Heck, I didn't even know if he had gotten into camp yet.

"Yes." Well, I guess that answered both questions. "You?" he asked warily.

"Uh, Kiara. Daughter of Poseidon," I said. He looked at me, shocked. In one fluid motion, his hands were on my shoulders. He looked frantic. His blue eyes were mad - not the angry mad, but like he's a mad scientist doing a new experiment or something.

"Is the war over?" he asked, his hands squeezing my shoulders so tight I had to whimper.

"Yes," I whispered and, to my good fortune, his grip loosened.

"Good," he sighed, and I wondered why it mattered to him. Surely he had other concerns, like getting out of this place, than helping the war, right?

I waited for the right time - like when he wasn't a delusional wacko - to try to talk to him. One moment he was this dude that could make you feel comfortable in this damp place, the next minute he's squeezing the life out of you.

I've really got to make a list on why everyone wants to kill me. It would probably go like:  
-Doing something I didn't do. Check.  
-My weakness against little girls. Check.  
-Knowing something, like the war ending. Check.  
-Being alive. Check.

Gods, the fates really hated me.

Payton was curled in a ball in the corner of the room, shaking his head like he was trying to get things off of it. I walked up to him and knelt down, speaking calming words.

"Where am I?" I asked once he had settled down. Payton's blue eyes were weary and his blond hair stuck out into spikes. As bad as I felt, I couldn't stop wondering what he had been through. Probably something much worse than my situation.

"Under the castle, in the dungeon," he replied, not looking my way. He was staring into the distance, as if in another world.

"Wow. They have a dungeon? Cliché," I muttered and looked around. The place really did look like those dungeons you see in the movies. Obsidian black, shackles lining the walls, steel bars separating us from the upper castle and a pile of bones here and there. Yeah, cliché.

The only things that stood out were a layer of cotton (a blanket, I suppose), a glowing orb on the ceiling shining a dim white light on us, and a hole in the wall. The hole wasn't even big enough for a rodent, but it was large enough to see the outside or to whisper something to the other side. Something was behind it - I knew from the light that seeped through. I found myself half hoping it was the sun - then again, we are in the underworld. There was no sun anywhere near here.

I walked casually near the hole, not minding Payton's stare, and slowly knelt down to try to look through it. But before I got a glimpse at the other side, I was pinned to the ground.

"Don't do it," Peyton whispered, his eyes piercing.

"I wasn't going to do anything but look," I said, creeped out by how fast he had moved and the closeness of our position.

"No," he insisted, his eyes crazed again.

"Okay! Okay!" I said and he finally let me go. Note to self, Payton was fast for his age and looks. I risked a glance at the wall, but he thankfully didn't see me. Curiosity brimming on what was on the other side. Maybe I'll have to sneak a peak when he sleeps.

"Okay," he repeated and went back to his corner, muttering something inaudible to himself.

Crazy kid.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nico's POV:

Mystical. The castle was something you see out a Disney princess movie - not that I've watched that kind of stuff. Still, the castle was like a dream. Literally. It was like I knew this castle from somewhere, but I couldn't place where.

"So, my dad wants to see my friends first before we tour you around, okay?" Aanastassia  
chirped and Gavin nodded, dazed. Really? She was younger than him!

Kara gave the girl, Aanastassia, a glare before slapping the back of Gavin's head.

"Ouch!" he whined but continued to track the girl, like a puppy. I face palmed and Aaron just shrugged.

"We'd better keep an eye out for him. I don't really trust this girl," Kara said.

"She seems innocent enough," Aaron said and walked after Gavin.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere near Kiara," I said and Kara gave me a 'you-think' look.

Past hallways, through doors and minutes later, we were standing before a large oak door. 'Seriously, extravagant much?' I thought and had to laugh inwardly. I was already thinking like a hormonal teenage girl!

"Okay, you guys seemed to know how to act around gods, so I'll leave you to him, okay?" Aanastassia asked with a soft giggle. She seemed to take the girly act way too seriously. She nodded her head at us, but she seemed to look pained when she stared at me. Like, literally pained. As if there was something she wanted to tell me but couldn't.

Apparently giving up on relaying the message I couldn't get, she stomped her feet lightly.

"I'll leave you now," she huffed and stalked my way. Instinctively, I moved a little and blocked her path.

"You want something," I accused as I looked down at her. She gave me one more scrutinizing look and shook her head.

"I still need you. Just don't anger him," she said in a voice almost too low for me to hear. "And remember, I'm just in the next room," she added, stressing the last words. It was like she was hinting at something, but I still couldn't get what. With a short twirl, she entered another door and left.

"Shall we? Come on! I'm too hungry to wait," Gavin whined.

"I don't know. Something tells me we shouldn't be here," Kara said.

"Come on, she was just a girl! What can she do?" Gavin insisted. Little did we know she could do a lot more than we expected.

"Kara's right," I said, but Gavin had already pushed open the doors.

Our breath caught in our throats as we looked at what awaited us in the room.

We found nothing. Nothing but an old throne. It wasn't even grand. Just a wooden throne at the center of the room, with only the carvings on the oak as decorations. It showed flowers blooming, which made the seat of the throne and twisted into the legs. The arm rests were vines, curling around a trunk, looking almost as if it were moving.

"This is bad. Go back," I ordered, but Aaron had already took a step closer. Again, nothing happened.

"'Go back,'" he mimicked. He went around the square room, circling the throne. "Well, what do you concur, Gavin? Nice pad, right?" he asked mischievously.

"Yeah," he said. "Comfy chair, too, I bet," he said and raised his hand to touch the chair.

Something about the way that the vines twirled should have given it away. But the moment it shook was the only chance of responding I had. "NO!" I yelled but it was too late.

Thrown back into the wall, as everyone else was, I felt my head bang into something sharp around the edge of my forehead. Before I blacked out, I saw the start of a pool underneath me. A red pool with a sticky texture and a rust scented tang. A pool of blood.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Well that went…bad. I know I had reasons, but seriously, give me some slack. I have racked my brain for 3 days! It was torture! And I had to stop thinking anything but body systems, wars, history, language and so on!**

**And, this is short because, I'm really busy with my clearance sinning. After that, it'll be like the old times where I update faster. Promise.**

**But seriously guys, not to be a review hugger and all, but could you please review? **

**I didn't know what I did wrong in the last chapter. So please tell me what I did. REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

***headdesk* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nico's POV:

I woke up with a start. Oh Hades, why can't those dreams stop? Haunting me everywhere, making me want to rip my head out. I just can't get those vivid images out!

Funny. How almost every thing that he had dreamed off as nightmares where the ones that made reality seemed like dreams. Kiara. Whether it was related to half blood dreams or regular mortal ones, it was almost always about her.

Almost.

Except for the times where I do dream of something important. Not that she isn't. but the dreams that reminds me to keep my feet off the ground.

Replays of the Titan war. The night Zeus blasted mom into oblivion. The death of Bianca pressed on replay at the back of my mind. A never ending loop of suffering and pain. Memories that made my blood curdle. I may have control over my flaws, but it doesn't mean that the green monster inside doesn't leak through it's cage and fuels the fire. The fire of the grudges I hold for so long.

But somehow those crazy, bloody dreams seemed to mix with the more present day nightmares. Nightmares where not only am I the audience of their death, but where I follow them next in line. Like my life was oddly intertwined with death.

Crazy right? Yep, pretty crazy, even for half blood's standards.

"Good. You're awake." The voice of Kara reached my ears before I could even focus on her. She looked relieved, and also tired. Weird. Was I that hard to be taken off?

"I feel like a ten-wheeler truck just ran me over." I complained, reaching up to the wound I clearly remembered that was there. My fingers touched some cloth wrapped around my head, like how it was on Dionysus when he crashed last year.

"Well, you look better than others that had the same wound as yours." She shrugged and stood up from the stool she sat on. Stretching her arms and yawning a bit, she turned around to the boys who looked like they recently just woke up.

Funny how I haven't even seen where I am.

Laid over a mattress and having a blanket as cover, it looked like we were in some sort of hotel room? Two wooden oak doors leading to who-knows-what were both closed.

"The zombie finally lives." Gavin chuckled, but he looked pleased. He was sitting on a comfortable looking couch and opposite of him was Aaron, looking smugly at the floor.

Groaning, I stood up wobbly. Kara sent me a glare, which I returned with a blank look.

"What did I do?" I asked at her.

"Nothing. That's what the problem is." She said accusingly, but didn't push it. She wrinkled her nose a bit and pushed the door on the left, leaving me confused with two pretty much unreasonable demigods.

Hey I'm the son of Hades, and keeping grudges is what I excel on. I haven't forgiven them for tampering with that wicked gadget-as-a-throne.

"What was that about?" I asked Gavin, knowing Aaron and I weren't in good terms for now.

"Oh, she's always cranky whenever she doesn't sleep." He said matter-of-factly. Well, that clears things up, I thought sarcastically. "Oh, and the fact that she hadn't seen the sun for ages."

"So? You're not cranky. Maybe she was on PMS or something."

"No, I'm certainly not." He said, slightly offended but I could see in his eyes that there was still humor in his eyes. "You see Kara is slightly different than us. You know, like Percy could control the waves while Kiara could control the current."

"Uh, you lost me at 'us'." I pointed out. Children of Poseidon and Children of Apollo are two different kinds of kids, why use them in one analogy? But Gavin was on a roll."

"Yeah. Something like that applies to us too. I excel at healing, which isn't a hard thing to do when you're me. You just ask a simple prayer to-" he started to get off topic.

"You're point?" I asked impatiently.

"Huh? Ah yes. Kara isn't what we call talented in the category of Healing. She's more likely to control something that is another power of our dad. Like being the sun god. Kara is one of a kind in the past century. She _is_ able to actually control the sunray."

"So? Your point?" I asked. So what if Kara could control sunlight? So WHAT?

Gavin had to face palm. He looked at me stupidly and I looked at him back, glaring.

"Kiara needs the sunlight! Gods, you'd think what you said was a clue itself but, noooo. He'd had to be the most un-endurably, idiotic person!" Gavin yelled, threw his hands in the air and sat back down to his sofa seat with a huff.

I'm not that idiotic, am I?

That's a rhetorical question. Don't answer that.

I sat down, back to my bed. What's the use of this quest again? I don't see the point anymore of not turning back and leave this stuff to gods. It's not our problem this world is messed up.

But the only thing that stops me from shadow traveling back home was the realization that it _is_ our problem. Our fates are weaved into this strange pattern where we're the ones to suffer painful deaths.

Because we're supposed to be heroes.

Well, being heroes suck. Curse the people who made us fight for survival for every day of our lives.

But then it would be like cursing dad…. Never mind.

"Well, where are we, Einstein?" I said sarcastically. Geez, Gavin sure could have fooled me when he said he was a son of Apollo. Seemed like he had the gift of Athena rather.

Gavin huffed, but answered, to his disliking. Hey, I'm like the one way ticket out of this hell hole. And he did owe me a favor after the whole 'following Aanastassia' and 'throne room' thing.

"We're still in the palace, the guest room I guess."

"Okay." I muttered, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked. He'd been too quiet that I forgot he was there. Quietness wasn't a habit of goofy sons of Hermes.

"Explorin' on the open wilderness." I said. Okay, I may have made up the wilderness part, but you get my point right?

Another rhetorical question. Don't answer that.

"Doesn't that defy what you said earlier about not touching anything?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Touching and touring are totally different things my friend." I said, walking out. 'And I have to find Kiara, whether you guys are with me or not.' I added in my thoughts.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kiara's POV:

Payton is unbelievable. And I mean it in two ways, good and bad.

First, he randomly goes to a corner, huddle around for a time and then suddenly, he grows a little purple Rue. The soft colors were almost shining a strange glow of silver in the dark. It was absolutely amazing. Almost magical and unrealistic to this world of darkness in the cellar.

But almost as soon as it appears, he would crush it to the ground. The soft petals would be grinded on the cold stone floor, and the joy of the room again diminishes.

For several days, two maybe, I'd observe him from afar. He'd talk to himself, agreeing and disagreeing with an imaginary friend.

Well, at least he doesn't go bananas on me anymore, right? Right…

So at least, one full day, alive yet inside the cellar, has gone by. Whoop-di-doo. But I'm still trapped.

At least whoever is in charge of our prison feeds us with enough amount of bread, crackers and biscuits. And we do have our little blanket to keep us warm right? Not exactly a 5-star vacation hotel we could easily check in….or out.

Even our jailer never let them show themselves. They just poke the food into our cells by a small window on a black door. Random on the blackness. I never knew it was there until my stomach growled and food appeared.

As for the mystery of the hole, well, I never was one of those Nancy Drew girls that turned to danger at every turn. And that's coming from a monster attracted half-blood.

"Come on Rose, we need to go before we meet _him_ again." Payton mumbled while he was asleep one night. Gods, if you were ever trap inside a stone dungeon for a day, and haven't seen sunlight, your bio clock really be whacked by now.

"Payton." I shook his arm. He'd been going about all this running and rose nonsense since the first minute his eyes closed. And it had closed 3 hours ago. That would make me both worried and sleep deprived.

"What Rose?" he mumbled. Seemed like he was more pleasant talked to in his sleep, where he wont grab you and squeeze the life out of you.

"Payton. Who's he?" I asked, with the urgent yet oh so sweet, not, voice I had. But Payton didn't mind, and frowned at my comment. Whoever this Rose girl is, she's either had the same voice I had, or had recently been eating crackers.

"Rose…it's him. It wasn't the water keeper. It was the one that keeps us in prison. Haven't I told you before?"

"Riiight." I said, as if it made sense at all. Which it didn't.

"You got to tell mom Rose. Before she goes to a fight with the water keeper." He mumbled. All the '_water keeper´ _this and '_water keeper'_ that was really irking me off. Standing up, and brushing off what was left of my share of crackers, I went to Paytons plate of un-touched food. Grabbing a biscuit, I threw it at him.

You got to love biscuits right? They come really handy in both fights and waking up slumbering people.

"Randyroo!" Payton said, bolting up. Gee, I wonder if I made a mistake of waking him up?

Rolling my eyes, I pushed his plate to him with caution.

"Wondered if you liked some." I offered. He looked at me, like he was seeing a dream.

"Ki-Kiara right?" he said. I rolled my eyes. When am I gonna stop introducing myself.

"Yes." I said gently, yet a little part of me wanted to say 'No. I'm an evil impostor wanting to sing around this dump with those freaking care bears'.

"You'd been to camp?" I shut my mouth from the up coming stream of words and nodded slightly. "You know where Rose is?"

"Rose?" so far, no Rose-named kid was there.

"Yeah. The one with red hair. The 10 year old." He mumbled, looking down to his plate.

"Yeah…but she's supposed to be gone." I said, yet a part of me wanted to say she wasn't. Curse my sense of pity to little girls. I really have to stop it soon because so far, little girls wanted to hurt me.

Or even kill me.

"She-she can't be. I was there, in the forest." He mumbled. Forest? Weas he there when Rose had gone missing?

"Payton, it had been long ago. She's gone…for good." I comforted him. I'm really starting to regret ever waking him up.

"No, she can't! Mom- she's never going to hear what really happened." He said, I inched away. If this was on of his crazy moments, I'd want to be as far away as possible.

"What did happen?" I asked cautious yet curious.

"Poseidon. Poseidon didn't send those attacks on us. He didn't. It was the jailer. The dream boy." If it weren't for the fact that Payton had a scared yet serious face on, I might have collapsed, laughing my head off. 'Dream boy' I thought, laughing mentally.

And yet dad's name didn't make me want to laugh out loud. Was dad really fighting over something? Was 'dream boy' framing dad too? If he did, why?

"Payton, who's dream boy?"

"Xavier." He said, eyes going wide. He clamped a hand over his mouth, and stared at me, like he wasn't supposed to say anything.

"It's okay. I'm here." I patted his back awkwardly. So much for comforting.

"But he-he'll hear." He stuttered, more scared. Whoa, talk about paranoid. Whatever shall I do to him to stop acting like this. Crazy, mixed up kid.

"He wont hear. It's not like he got ears everywhere." To my surprise, Payton nodded.

"He's everywhere." He mumbled, hand stifling what was once inaudible, to just plain silence.

"He can't be-" but I haven't gotten the chance to finish it.

Because the creak of wood against stone could be heard.

And for the first time, I saw a ray of light coming inside the damp cell.

But somehow rather than feeling happy, I felt scared. Scared at what may be on the other side of the door.

Heart thumping madly, eyes wide and body too stiff to react, I could turn my head to see who it was. Only the reaction on Payton's face was there for me to guess who was there behind me.

"Kiara?" it asked.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

***facepalms* Definitely bad. I know. I really had the major case of author's block and I haven't gotten the time to update. I'm grounded mode, and I'm stuck at writing every one of my stories at 2 am, and I just can't handle all this mayhem! Urgh! It's driving me crazy!**

**I just hope you guys understand. Right? *cricket sounds* Right? *more cricket sounds***

**Anywho…Love it? Hate it? Too short? Too weird? REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So yeah….I just updated… Mind blown away yet? Listen, my amazing reader(if I still got some after not updating) I'm so sorry. It's just been a rough year for me. So sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for some OCs of mine…and a hellhound I guess.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Kiara's POV:**

"Kiara, you need to come and see this." The soft voice of the girl I had met earlier this week. She was dressed in a baby pink dress, ranging up to her knees and a ribbon on her head. She had a smile on her lips and a cat in her hands, meow-ing softly.

And you know what? I know this cat. It was the one that had firefly eyes that I followed. The devilish one that led me into this mess, with the girl. Which made me think, were they connected? The cat and the girl I mean. Well, I'm not a child of Athena, and neither is Payton, so no one could actually clear things up in my mind at the moment.

"Not really. I'd rather be tortured with opera music than go anywhere with the cat," I said snidely, "and neither with you." She flinched and stepped back, probably guilty. She should be. Acting all innocent and all, and simply lead them to their imprisonment.

"But it's about-" she began, but I had it. I'm all out of this garbage.

"Look lady-"

"Aanastassia" she pointed out, and it was a good thing too. It was weird to call someone younger lady.

"Aanastassia, I've had it enough of these things. I'd rather escape on my own." I said, turning my back and sat stubbornly at the floor with Payton. Wait, where was Payton? First thing, he was besides me a while ago, and now he's utterly gone. Great, I just need a reason to face a wave of cute looks from Aanastassia here. Here my sarcasm? Yeah, read harder dude.

"Aanastassia, what have you got?" Payton asked from behind, and I was surprised he got there so fast. "I've been itching for some alerts. Has Xavier," he winced as he said the name, "ended his advancement on the underworld?"

"No, he hasn't stop since Kiara" she glanced my way, "got trapped. And, there's nothing to worry about. At the moment." she shook her head and looked almost solemn. If I were new to her charms, I would've comforted her on the spot. So good thing I wasn't.

"Oh spit it out." I said accusingly. Boy, if looks could kill, she's dead.

"Well," she shuffled her feet a bit and looked down. Payton, who was honestly too close for comfort, moved to her closer. If he got his head bitten off by the cat, on my defense, I wasn't the one who pushed him nearer. "Xavier did have something…"

Her voice trailed and anger bubbled inside of me. My friends could be anywhere, and she has to keep her mouth shut?

"Uhm, Aanastassia, what's he got?" Payton asked. Was it just me or is he somewhat, un-crazier? Gah, these sudden changes of events has really made its climax on me. If Zeus suddenly bounces in here with a tutu, I wouldn't be so surprised.

Aanastassia looked at me sorry, and back at Payton. "The others. The demigods he was spying at for days. The other ones Kiara brought with her." She admitted.

"What?" I asked her.

_(we interrupt this program for a special news alert!)_

Well, let's see. Let's have the daily broadcast of the game "What Made Kiara Ticked Off Again!" for a while, and let's see who wins today's prize of a round house kick!

So let's have our choices, what do you think guys?

Xavier, her twisted, evil and wicked brother has her friends?

She's been overloaded with the news and her head will now self destruct?

They've been spied on since day 1?

Or letter D, she's got a headache?

So guys, there is no mechanics! It's such an easy game isn't it? Okay, you're answers shall now be counted, starting now!

_(Disclaimer: No animals were harmed in the making of the game. Any injuries made by a rampaging Kiara will not be held responsible to Angel companies. The end!)_

"I would've gone here sooner if one of the boys touched father's throne!" she said, stepping back. Her body was rigid, and the way she held her cat was far from over protective.

"You would have gone here sooner if you really cared about what happens to us!" I shout back. I was angry, confused and just plain annoyed. Payton crept closer between us, probably not wanting any fights today. But, boy, he could've done better than that if he plans to save her from a broken nose.

"You guys, we're on the same side. Hear each other out a little!" he pleaded, stretching his arms out, giving us as much separated space as possible.

"Oh, I'll hear her out alright. When she finds a way out of here that is." I growled. Man, Ares must be tampering with my mood today. Another god twisting up this drama I call life.

"That's it. I'm trying to bust you guys out of here! Would you lower down your ego and listen?" she asked out loud, stomping her perfectly clean white shoes on the dungeon ground. If I wasn't staring at her like she's grown a head or two, I would've made some smart-ass remark about that.

But I _was_ staring at her like she's grown a head or two.

"I just wanted to tell you, that Xavier holds the others. In the guest room." She said.

"Oh, let in complete strangers as guests, but throw your blood relatives in the cellar will you?" I shout out. Maybe he has a hidden mic in here, so that I could scream out profanities in his ear.

"Hey, you're not listening!" Aanastassia yelled out, steam coming out of her ears, and I looked at her skeptically.

"What makes me believe you're telling the truth?" I pointed out and shot Payton a glare when he smiled and pointed to himself. "And having a crazy dude trust you is not a safe reason."

Payton frowned, probably searching for any offensive remarks in my sentence.

"Look, trust me or not, we need to get out of here. Xavier's getting out of hand. He's engaged a war with Hades-"

"Hades?" I asked._ Weird, Hades seemed to insist I was the one warring with him_, I thought. Then it hit me. "You mean, he's the one framing me?"

"Yep." She said, stressing the 'p'.

"How? Why me?" I asked, jumping on my feet and advancing to Aanastassia. She backed up a bit, holding her hands defensively in front of her. Payton still stood between us, like it wasn't such big news.

"It's a secluded Morpheus trick! I-I can't show you!" she said. Wow, the more answers I got, the more little questions pop into my head. Who was this kid's parents anywho?

"Aanastassia, show her." Payton said. From the word 'show' being tossed around, I could get little details on her parents, maybe. One, one of her parents must be a god. Two, she may be a daughter of Morpheus. And three, I was somewhat related to this creep.

Being a junior sleuth are we eh? I'm either that observant, or that shallow.

"Show me then." I growled. I wondered for a split second if my eyes looked like Payton's.

"I-I" she began, but sighed, closing her eyes. And then, magic happened.

Silver threads began to pluck their way out of her head. They were fine, partially seen and as grey as the moon. I floated for a while, and then, it began to link with each other. Tens of thousands of these little things began to take shape, beginning to form a lumpy figure at first, but then, it became distinct, more feminine. _More familiar_.

Standing before me and Payton, _I_ stood, in full battle armor. She glowed with health, clearly not me after I was thrown into this cell. But only one thing made it distinct from the real me, and with this illusion.

She had grey eyes.

"What kind of trick is this?" I asked, as it moved, swift, and clearly my style of battling. It smiled at me, a big huge, scary grin, and flickered one, before it was gone.

"I told you, it's partially dad's fault!" she said, opening her eyes and crossing her arms. She looked like a small, irritated cat, but something in her eyes made me think she was pleased. "Man, she's kind of slow isn't she?"

I let the comment pass. Well, my hunch was right, she was Xavier's half sister. Another should throw into this complex equation of family.

"You believe me now?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently. And I had to sigh. She had a point. I asked for a proof, she gave it. Least I could do is at least hear her out without complaint now.

"Yeah." I said, somewhere in me, my softness for others clicked. Geez, I'm such a whimp. "But how did Xavier engage an attack with Hades? He's framing me for Zeus' sake!"

"Were you even participating in what I just did?" she asked, clearly annoyed. I'm sorry for having such an overloaded head!

Then it clicked. He _could_ frame me. Creepy Morpheus powers.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh, now for the escape route." Payton said, and I looked at him, annoyed. Clearly, I was the one who was saner than him, why the sudden change of events?

"We first, get to your friends." She threw me a look and I shrugged. I believe her now, no need to rub it in.

"Cool." I said, side stepping Payton and went ahead.

"And, wait, one last question before we run like hell away from here." Creepy, but hell was where we were.

"Again? We don't have all- well alright." She said, standing in the doorway and looking irritated.

"How'd you know my name? And since when were you and Payton friends?" I asked her, pointing out the obvious question.

To my utter surprise, she looked surprised. Her small, almond eyes widened a bit, and she looked down at her feet. Since she was smaller than me, I got the fortune to look down at her hair, and not judge her expression. Lucky me.

Payton coughed a bit, the fire light outside, and the little light we had inside shows off his skinny cheeks and I swear on Hermes' lucky socks, he had some blush in his cheeks.

"We. Uhm, we better keep on going." He said, coughing out the awkward moment, and Aanastassia looked up, a little red herself.

Ah, young love. Better keep that stash in my head in case if we do go bust out of this joint later on. And that's an _if_ I was hoping for a better ending.

"We've got to get away from the guards." She whispered to me, as she lead the way to civilization. To prove her point, one shadow figure passed in front of us. So that's why we can't see our keepers. They were shadow people. Translucent, but very much physical.

"Okay then, keep away from the shadow people." I whispered back, as Payton from behind muttered about white bread. I guess we had our old Payton back, whether that's good news or bad, I had not enough storage in my brain to wonder.

"The stairs, we've got to get through the halls to the stairs." Aanastassia whispered, ducking back into the alley we hid. Man, the place littered with these guards. Maybe we could have Kara or Gavin shine some light in here with their Apollo powers, and the guards may burn in the light. But then I remembered. They weren't vampires.

"We need a distraction." I said to her, and as soon as the words flowed out of my mouth, the unexpected happened.

There indeed appeared a distraction. Yuppie!

On the other hand, the said distraction was Nico, looking surprised a bit.

"Uh, this isn't the bathroom?" he offered, and I could see from behind him, he was alone. Probably went on and looked for me. I couldn't help to search for a feeling. Flattered, for he left the others for me? Or angry, cause he's just as stupid as Payton over here.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Again with the shortness. Sorry! I'm writing this down with a major headache! I think mom's burger patties were bad..*me looks at mirror worriedly***

**So, I'm not wasting time on a authors not. I'd just like to thank Thalia 101 (partially kudos for Sam too) for giving me a huge burst of inspiration, and for getting my butt off the lazy streak.**

**So, Love it? Hate it? Review! **


End file.
